Killing me inside
by EijiPanda10
Summary: Misaki finally begins to open up to Akihiko, who is ecstatic. But an unexpected letter and visit from Takahiro awakens old feelings in Akihiko. Misaki, fearing that their love is being threatened, takes Sumi senpai up on an offer to go out for drinks. The night takes a turn for the worse. What will Akihiko do when he learns of the details? OOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: The setting for this story is during Misaki's third year in college. It's the end of the first semester. Misaki and Akihiko have continued to live together as a couple (acting as if they were newlyweds). Misaki's friend, Keiichi Sumi graduated at the end of Misaki's first year. They haven't heard from each other since. During Misaki's sophomore year, he made a new friend, Yuki Kamijo (OC I made). As the description indicates, Misaki and Sumi-senpai come across each other, but the circumstances are completely different this time around

I've stretched out the plot over several chapters. So enjoy the read. I'm making this one a bit smuttier than my other fics. I will be using some strong language so if you don't like, oh well. Please leave reviews.

Disclaimer: This story is my original creation, based off the Junjou Romantica series. I do not own Junjou Romantica.

"I'm home!" shouted Misaki as he entered Akihiko's apartment. To his surprise, Akihiko was sitting on the couch, enjoying a cup of tea. Misaki slung his satchel down beside the couch, dodging Akihiko's hand as it nearly latched onto his coat and pulled him down onto Akihiko's lap.

Misaki headed for the kitchen, flipping through a stack of mail. He stopped at the island, staring at a letter from his brother.

"Onii-chan" Misaki uttered just outside of Akihiko's earshot. Misaki hadn't heard from his brother in almost a year, aside from the post cards he sent for holidays.

"Did you say something Misaki?" Akihiko asked from the living room. "Wh-what?" replied Misaki, still looking at the letter.

"What's up?" Akihiko asked, now standing behind Misaki. "Woah!" a startled Misaki said turning to face Akihiko, hiding the letter behind his back.

Akihiko could see that something was up with Misaki. A few beads of sweat had formed on Misaki's forehead. The letter slipped out of his hand and hit the floor.

"What's this?" asked Akihiko as he bent down to pick up the letter.

"Nothing!" Misaki said, stepping on the letter before Akihiko could get to it.

Akihiko stood up and grabbed Misaki's arms, forcibly moving him to the side and off of the letter.

"Please don't open it Usagi-san!" pleaded Misaki as Akihiko picked up the letter.

"It's from Takahiro." Akihiko said more to himself than to the boy.

Misaki watched as Akihiko tore open the letter, fearing the worst. Misaki assumed that the letter was another plea from his brother, asking Misaki to move in with him and his wife.

It's not that Misaki didn't miss his brother or didn't like his new onee-chan; he simply didn't want to burden Takahiro anymore.

Takahiro had given up his youth, when their parents died, in order to raise Misaki. When Takahiro was finally able to find happiness with his beautiful wife, he insisted that Misaki move in with them.

Misaki didn't want to be a burden. He didn't want to cause any problems with his brother's marriage by leeching off of their new family. Not that leeching off of Akihiko made him feel any better, but he wanted Takahiro to enjoy life, without having to look after him all the time.

"Wow, this is great news!" Akihiko exclaimed, though he didn't seem that excited.

Misaki noticed a hint of sadness in Akihiko's words.

"They're having a baby. This is an invitation to the baby shower in two months." Akihito said, handing the letter over to Misaki.

"Woo! I thought onii-chan had something completely different to say." Misaki said, relieved.

"Guess that means I'm going to be an uncle!" Misaki beamed.

Akihiko's expression wasn't as happy. Misaki's own smile disappeared as he watched Akihiko, who was staring into space, deep in thought.

"_Why wouldn't Akihiko be happy" _Misaki thought to himself.

This did mean that Akihiko would have to get a gift and then spend time with a bunch of people he didn't know or care for. Akihiko wasn't a sociable person, but he was still very charming when he needed to be.

He put on a wonderful performance for everyone at banquets held in his honor, whenever he won an award.

"I'll get dinner started." said Misaki, breaking Akihiko's concentration.

"Yeah, I'll go wash up before dinner." Akihiko replied, exiting the kitchen.

Misaki placed the letter on the counter, next to the others and began removing ingredients from the refrigerator.

The two men ate dinner together as usual, but Akihiko seemed distracted and had little to say. Misaki went on and on about how excited he was to be an uncle and promised to spoil the kid rotten.

Misaki finished first, despite his incessant talking and carried his plate over to the sink. A few minutes later, Akihiko brought his plate over to the sink, wrapping his arms around Misaki's waist.

"_I see things never change."_ Misaki thought to himself.

"You can take care of those later, but I need to be taken care of immediately." Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ear.

A chill went down Misaki's neck and he could feel the blood rushing to his penis.

Misaki could also feel a growing erection pressing against his lower back.

Akihiko had restrained himself for a whole week in order to let Misaki focus on a term paper, which he had turned in that morning. Akihiko felt that he deserved to be intimate with Misaki and wasn't taking no for an answer. Akihiko's hand roamed to the front of Misaki's jeans, massaging his crotch.

"Don't you dare deny that you want this. Your body is waiting for me." Akihiko said, his breath hitting Misaki's neck.

"Usagi-san." said Misaki in a breathy voice. He wasn't resistant at all, mainly because he was sexually frustrated.

Akihiko turned Misaki around and pushed him up against the sink. He began licking at the boy's collar bone. Misaki moaned in response and reached up to wrap his arms around Akihiko's neck.

"Usagi-san." Misaki repeated in his breathy voice, which aroused Akihiko immensely.

Akihiko reached down to unbutton Misaki's jeans and was surprised that Misaki didn't push his hand away like he usually did.

The boy really wanted it this time. This made Akihiko's cock harden into a full erection. Akihiko began rubbing Misaki's penis, moving his attention to Misaki's neck, biting and kissing it hungrily. "Ahh." Moaned Misaki.

When Akihiko was holding a fully erect penis, he pulled his hand out of Misaki's pants and threw Misaki over his shoulders.

"Usagi-san, do I look like a damsel in distress?" Misaki asked in protest, though this was Akihiko's usual method for dragging Misaki to the bedroom.

"Yes." Akihiko replied.

Misaki blushed, knowing that he meant it. Akihiko kicked open the door to his bedroom and gently placed Misaki onto the bed. Misaki looked into Akihiko's eyes with anticipation. Akihiko was almost to his breaking point.

Misaki had gotten very good at using his body language and hungry eyes to arouse Akihiko. Akihiko mustered all his strength to keep from ripping the boy's clothes off.

Instead he removed his shirt, then Misaki's.

Akihiko feverishly began licking at Misaki's nipples. He circled around them with his tongue. Akihiko could feel Misaki arch underneath him.

Misaki's nipples quickly became erect and Akihiko resumed licking Misaki's collar bone.

"Awwww, Usagi-san." The boy cried.

Misaki's erection was pressing against Akihiko's thigh, but Akihiko wanted to hold out a little more. Misaki was making it especially hard tonight. Akihiko had never seen Misaki give in so easily to his advances.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted this more than me." Akihiko said mischievously.

Misaki didn't say anything in response, but his face turned tomato red.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Akihiko said teasingly, breathing onto Misaki's collar bone.

"Usagi-san" Misaki moaned.

Akihiko pulled back. "Yes, go on."

Misaki knew Akihiko wanted to hear him ask for it, but he was so embarrassed. He hated when Akihiko did that to him.

"Usagi-san, I wa-want you to." Misaki said nervously. Akihiko was ready to devour the boy, if he'd only be quicker about asking for what he wanted.

"Tell me what you want." Akihiko said, rubbing his erection against Misaki's.

"Please, put it in!" Misaki cried.

That was it. Akihiko hurriedly took off his pants and then pulled Misaki's off. He licked Misaki's length from base to head, lingering at the head. Sweet pre-cum dripped out of Misaki's penis. Misaki pulled the sheets over his head.

"No, I want you to watch." Akihiko said, ripping the sheets off of Misaki's face.

Misaki had the sexiest expression on his face, at least in Akihiko's opinion.

"_He doesn't even know what he does to me." _Akihiko thought to himself.

Misaki quickly slapped his arm over his eyes. He hated when Akihiko made him watch. Akihiko resume his licking, making sure to pay special attention to the tip of Misaki's penis. Then he put a finger in his mouth and began circling Misaki's entrance. Misaki moaned and arched his back in response. Akihiko almost couldn't bare the wait, but he wanted to make sure Misaki was properly prepared. Akihiko used his tongue to circle Misaki's entrance. Misaki moaned again, almost whining this time.

"Please, Usagi-san." Misaki begged. He was dying of anticipation.

Akihiko didn't want to rush anything and put two fingers in his mouth, this time pushing them into Misaki. Misaki gasped at the sensation. He was dying to have Akihiko enter him. He bucked against Akihiko's fingers. A chill ran down Akihiko's spine. He wasn't going to hold out any longer.

"Stop!" Akihiko commanded and Misaki stopped moving.

Akihiko removed his fingers and steadied his penis in front of Misaki's entrance. He gently pushed his tip in, making Misaki moaned loudly. Then he grabbed the boy's hips and slowly, entered him fully.

"Usagi-san!" Cried Misaki.

Akihiko began thrusting roughly. Misaki was more relaxed than usual and Akihiko knew that he could handle the rougher motions.

"Yes" cried Misaki, who had dropped his arm, though his eyes were now closed.

Akihiko leaned into Misaki, placing a rough kiss of the boy's lips. Misaki ran a hand through Akihiko's hair as he returned the kiss. Akihiko quickened his pace, muffling Misaki's moan with another kiss. This time, he pushed the boy's mouth open with his tongue and began roaming around. Misaki pushed his way into Akihiko's mouth. He was feeling more dominant that usual. Their tongues danced in Akihiko's mouth. Akihiko was ready to spill over now. He pulled back and buried his face into Misaki's shoulder. He quickened his motions again, earning more moans from Misaki. Misaki was nearing his breaking point. Pre-cum was spilling out of his penis now. Misaki's entire body shook as he climaxed, spilling his cum onto Akihiko's stomach.

"I love you." Misaki said as he continued to spill his cum.

The words came as a shock to Akihiko. Misaki almost never said those words to him. He thrusted into Misaki once more before coming inside the boy. Then he collapsed onto Misaki's chest.

"I love you." Akihiko replied.

Misaki was happy and exhausted. He was pleased by the roughness Akihiko used. Misaki had become more accustomed to handling Akihiko's large penis and didn't need Akihiko to be as gentle.

Akihiko rolled off of Misaki's chest and lay on his back. He was exhausted. He closed his eyes and placed his arms behind his head.

Misaki was still horny. He took it upon himself to climb on top of Akihiko and began licking his nipples. Akihiko, slightly surprised, didn't interfere with Misaki, who began nipping at his nipples. Misaki was becoming more aggressive and taking it upon himself to dominate Akihiko in the bedroom. Though Misaki never took the initiative to come onto Akihiko first. Misaki pinched Akihiko's nipples, earning a moan from Akihiko. Misaki was becoming an expert at pleasuring Akihiko. Misaki moved his attention to Akihiko's penis, licking it longingly. Misaki massaged his own penis with one hand as he took Akihiko's entire length into his mouth, deep throating his lover's penis. Akihiko moaned again, louder this time. He wondered when Misaki had gotten so good at sucking dick. Akihiko made a mental note to coaxed Misaki into taking the lead more often. Moments later, Misaki pulled back as Akihiko regained his erection. Misaki steadied himself on the bed and positioned himself above Akihiko's penis. Then he lowered himself onto it, moaning loudly. Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hips to give him more support and Misaki took in Akihiko's entire length. Misaki was so tight, Akihiko almost couldn't bare the sensation. Then Misaki began rocking back and forth. In this position, Misaki could feel more pleasure as Akihiko's penis brushed against his spot, sending him into ecstacy. Akihiko moaned some more. The boy was getting better at being on top. He kept his hands on the boy's hips, helping him rock back and forth.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried before he began moving up and down.

"Misaki!" Akihiko cried. The boy knew what he was doing and Akihiko was enjoying every minute.

Misaki has his head down, chin touching his chest. Misaki still couldn't look Akihiko in the face as they made love. He was still too embarrassed. Misaki sped up and Akihiko tightened his grip on the boy's hips. He pushed the boy down onto his penis and then raised him up again. Misaki moaned loudly as Akihiko hit his spot. Misaki was in tears; the pleasure was so intense from this position.

"Usagi-san!" He cried out again. "I'm going to cum."

Akihiko wasn't quite there yet. Misaki sped up his motions even more. Hoping to get Akihiko to hit his spot once more.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Misaki moaned, as he bobbed up and down on his lover.

Akihiko was reaching his breaking point again and he hoped Misaki could hold out a little longer He wanted them to come at the same time. He began thrusting into Misaki, hoping to bring himself to the edge.

"Yes." Misaki cried as Akihiko hit his spot again.

Misaki had lifted his head a little, but his eyes were shut tight. Akihiko looked at Misaki's face, which had a look of bliss on it. Akihiko wanted to look into Misaki's eyes as they climaxed.

"Oh no!" Akihiko cried, coaxing Misaki to open his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked, hoping he hadn't hurt Akihiko.

Akihiko locked eyes with Misaki. "I love you." He said, finally coming inside Misaki.

The declaration made Misaki cum just seconds after Akihiko released himself. Misaki's cum spilt all over Akihiko's chest. Even though Akihiko told Misaki that he loved him frequently, the boy often brushed it off. But Misaki knew that Akihiko was always genuine. And Misaki truly loved Akihiko, but he couldn't bring himself to say those three little words a second time. Misaki knew he would be in big trouble with Akihiko for letting them slip earlier. Whenever Misaki did say I love you to Akihiko, Akihiko was more persistent than ever with his sexual advances. He often asked Misaki to try dirty things with him. Once before, when Misaki told Akihiko he loved him while they were making love, Akihiko tried to get Misaki to take a bath with him the next day. Akihiko promised to make love to Misaki surrounded by bubbles if he agreed. Misaki was so embarrassed. After dinner that night, he ran up the stairs and locked himself in his bedroom. But Akihiko picked the lock. He didn't insist on brining Misaki into the bathroom and instead made love to him there.

Misaki climbed off of Akihiko, satisfied. He was really beat and had gone to sleep as soon as he pulled the covers over himself. Akihiko got up and went into the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth and wet it, wiping the dried cum and fresh cum off of his chest and stomach. Akihiko smiled, thinking about how Misaki said I love you. It was the sexiest I love you that Akihiko had ever heard. He returned to the bedroom, snuggling close to Misaki.

"I promise to punish you richly tomorrow." Akihiko whispered as he watched a sleeping Misaki.

Akihiko wanted to test his ability to make Misaki utter those words two nights in a row.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: More lemon. Please leave reviews. For now, the story line will follow closely with the series. It will get more OCC in later chapters. If you don't like this style, sorry. This is how I want it to be.

Misaki woke up early the next morning to make breakfast. Akihiko was sound asleep when Misaki left the bedroom. Misaki set the table and went to wash up. Then he went to Akihiko's room to wake him up. He opened the door and steeped inside the dark, dank looking room. Rather than going over to Akihiko's bedside to wake him, Misaki grabbed a teddy bear that had made its way to the middle of the floor and threw it at Akihiko.

"Wake up perve." Misaki said.

Akihiko shot up in bed. He had an unpleasant look on his face, but not from having a bad night's sleep. He wished Misaki had come over to the bed to wake him up. Then he could pull him down onto the bed.

"Why are you so far away?" Akihiko asked as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"So you don't try to molest me." Misaki replied.

"Well you didn't mind it last night when I molested you." Akihiko retorted.

Misaki's face turned red. He stormed out of the room and went back to the kitchen.

Akihiko took his time getting ready. He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Misaki brought over a skillet and began dumping eggs onto Akihiko's plate.

"I wish I were having you for breakfast." Akihiko said, teasing Misaki.

Misaki quickly turned around and shuffled back into the kitchen. He grabbed Akihiko's coffee and placed it in the middle of the table. He wanted to avoid being within arm's reach of Akihiko until they were done with breakfast. Misaki continued to arrange the food on the table, keeping his distance.

Misaki sat down and was chewing up some eggs when Akihiko made a perverted comment.

"It felt so good last night when you were riding me like a kid on a mechanical horse ride."

Misaki quickly swallowed his food, coughing several times before clearing his throat. Akihiko was pleased by Misaki's reaction. Misaki buried his chin into his chest.

"You lecherous perve." Misaki mumbled. He was embarrassed, but also glad that he was able to make Akihiko cum last night.

Misaki rushed through breakfast and went to get his books together.

"I can drive you to school, if you want." Akihiko said, leaning against the doorframe to Misaki's bedroom.

"I'm fine." Misaki replied. He hadn't heard Akihiko come down the hallway and was startled to see him standing there.

"But it's a bit chilly outside. And I haven't gotten you a better winter coat." Akihiko replied.

Misaki had to admit that it would feel nice to be in Akihiko's heated car.

"Fine, but only this once. You're getting me a coat this afternoon." Misaki said frustrated.

Misaki threw his satchel over his shoulder and hurriedly walked past Akihiko. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to wash the dishes. Akihiko leaned on the island and waited for Misaki to finish. Once he'd put up all the dishes, Misaki rushed to the front door, but Akihiko was quick and was behind him in an instant. Akihiko reached for the doorknob at the same time that Misaki did, but Misaki pulled his hand back. Akihiko pushed the door opened.

"You first." Akihiko said.

Misaki exited and walked over to the stair case, walking down with his head hung low. He didn't want Akihiko to see how red his face was. Akihiko left Misaki on the sidewalk as he went to pull the car around. Misaki opened the car door and threw his satchel into the back before getting in. Akihiko reached over to fasten Misaki's seatbelt. Misaki didn't budge and let Akihiko continue.

.

The drive to school was quiet. Akihiko stopped in front of the school steps. Misaki turned to grab his satchel when Akihiko leaned over and kissed his cheek. Misaki froze. Akihiko moved his hand along Misaki's thigh and caressed his crotch. Misaki made a small whining sound. He wanted to push Akihiko away, but he had been longing for his touch. Akihiko began kissing Misaki on the neck and the redness returned to Misaki's face. Akihiko, seeing that Misaki was hot and bothered, decided to cut it short and removed his hand from Misaki's crotch. Akihiko grabbed Misaki's chin, turning it so Misaki was facing him. Then he lightly kissed Misaki on the lips.

"Have a good day." Akihiko said. Misaki grabbed his satchel and mumbled a good bye before opening the door and getting out.

Misaki ran up the steps and before he knew it, he was in his first class. There were still twenty minutes before class started and he was the first one in.

"_Maybe I should be nicer to Akihiko." _Misaki thought to himself.

He loved Akihiko. He even looked forward to making love to Akihiko. He resisted at times, but often didn't put up much of a fight. He still wasn't ready to express himself. And Akihiko purposefully made lewd comments in order to embarrass him. Misaki was gaining more courage in showing his affections toward Akihiko. Last night was proof of that.

Akihiko decided to go pick out a coat immediately after dropping Misaki off. He contemplated for a while the best coat to get Misaki. He knew Misaki wouldn't like anything that was puffy or too fancy looking. And he wanted to get something with a hood. He went into a designer clothing store and walked over to the winter wear section. He browsed around for a bit before walking over to an interesting looking rack and picked up a grey coat, with a white stripe going down the chest. It had fur trimming on the hood. He pictured Misaki wearing the coat. Misaki's face would look so cute, with the fur framing it. Akihiko decided against it. He knew that he'd be the only one interested in seeing Misaki wear that coat. Akihiko went to a different store that specialized in leather coats. A long, black leather coat with a hood caught his eye immediately after entering the store. He picked up the coat and checked it out. It was perfect for Misaki.

"Um, it's heavy though and Misaki has a small frame." Akihiko said to himself.

He signaled for a cute, female sales associate to come over.

"Do you have something like this, only lighter weight?" He asked the girl.

"Yes, but it's a little shorter. Is that alright?" She asked. Akihiko nodded.

"What size do you need it in?" She asked.

"Medium." Akihiko replied.

The girl quickly disappeared into the back of the store and promptly came back with a white box that had a black ribbon tided around it.

"I can ring you up over here sir." She said, leading Akihiko to a nearby cash register. Akihiko handed her a gold credit card. She swiped the card and returned it.

"Have a nice day!" She said smiling.

Akihiko left the store and put the box in the trunk of his car. He decided to make reservations at his favorite restaurant. He wanted to treat Misaki to a special dinner tonight. After talking with the Matradee about the accommodations he wanted, Akihiko tipped him handsomely and exited the restaurant. He returned to the apartment to shower. Then he put on a nice suit and went into Misaki's closet to grab the only suit Misaki owned.

"I can't believe I haven't gotten him another suit." Akihiko said to himself. Akihiko placed the suit in a suit bag and decided to go suit shopping. He went to a shop that his father fancied. Akihiko handed Misaki's suit to the tailor and went to look at a mannequin wearing a beautiful grey suit.

"I think he'd look good in grey." Akihiko said to himself.

The tailor came up behind him. "This way to the grey suits sir." He said, extending his arms in the direction of the grey suits.

Akihiko walked in front of him and headed over to that section of the shop. He walked past a section of grainy looking suits. He looked through the lighter grey suits and found one that he thought would look excellent on Misaki.

"I want this suit to match the measurements of the suit I handed you earlier." Akihiko instructed the man, handing over the suit he had just picked out.

"Right away sir. Would you like to wait in the espresso lounge?" The tailor offered. Akihiko nodded and went to the lounge. He took a seat near the back and was approached by a server. He ordered a blue berry scone with his espresso. He sipped slowly, taking in the luscious aroma. He ordered another espresso. About fifteen minutes later, the tailor appeared before him with two suit bags. "Everything should be to your liking sir." He said, calling over a sales associate. Akihiko handed the gentleman his gold credit card. The man almost floated away as he went to ring up the card and returned instantly.

"Would you like us to help you to your car sir?" The sales associate asked. Akihiko nodded.

The man followed Akihiko out of the store balancing the two bags. When they arrived at his car, Akihiko directed the man to place the suits next to the box.

"Thank you" He said, giving the associate a handsome tip.

Akihiko checked his watch as he got into the car. There was still an hour left before Misaki's classes ended. Akihiko decided to kill the remaining time by heading to see Hiroki in his office.

Hiroki was angrily staring at a stack of papers on his desk when Akihiko entered his office. Hiroki didn't notice Akihiko until he was standing over his desk.

"Woo, didn't expect to see you here!" Hiroki exclaimed, looking up from the stack.

"I plan on picking Misaki up after school, but wanted to stop in and talk to you for a bit." Akihiko replied.

"Yeah well, I don't have anything interesting to talk about, except for how stupid my students think I am. Their writing is beyond childish." Hiroki said, clearly annoyed.

"Wait, so you have nothing to say about that tall drink, Nowaki, who you've moved in with?" Akihiko said teasingly.

"Co-could you say that any louder, Akihiko?" Hiroki yelled.

Akihiko chuckled.

"Things are going good, considering we don't see each other often." Hiroki said, more calmly now.

"And the sex?" Akihiko poked. Hiroki's face turned a bright red.

"I'm guessing that's going well too." Akihiko said mockingly.

Hiroki grabbed a paper from the stack and looked at it.

"And you and Misaki are getting along nicely? You haven't picked him up in months." Hiroki finally said after the color left is face.

"Yes. I'm taking him to dinner tonight." Akihiko replied.

"You two celebrating?" Hiroki asked, putting the paper down.

"No. Just wanted to take him out." Akihiko said, smiling.

"What's going on with you two? I haven't seen you this excited in a while." Hiroki said, standing up and walking over to Akihiko.

"Well to be honest, Misaki was overly aggressive last night in bed. It surprised me a bit." Akihiko said.

Hiroki began blushing again. He didn't expect to hear that come out of Akihiko's mouth.

"Good for you." Hiroki said, still blushing.

Hiroki thought about how Nowaki was always so eager and aggressive with him when they were making love. Hiroki usually submitted to whatever Nowaki had in mind. However, Nowaki insisted that he and Hiroki take baths together, but Hiroki rarely caved in to the request.

Akihiko and Hiroki chatted for a bit longer.

"Oh, I better get going" Akihiko said when he noticed the time on the clock in Hiroki's office.

He gave Hiroki a hug and then left the building. He stood leaning against his car, which was parked in front of the school steps. Misaki walked outside. Misaki was talking with a classmate when he noticed Akihiko standing in front of his car. "Uh, I gotta go." Misaki said, waving to his classmate as he walked over to Akihiko's car.

"What are you doing at my school?" Misaki asked.

"Well I was catching up with Hiroki and wanted to pick you up." Akihiko replied.

"Well, I want to go over to the library and study for a bit." Misaki said, slightly annoyed.

"I made reservations for us." Akihiko said.

Misaki didn't appreciate the fact that Akihiko didn't give him a heads up, but the gesture was nice.

"Well ok. Let's go home so I can change." Misaki said.

"No need. I bought you a suit today." Akihiko said happily.

Misaki was happy that Akihiko had put so much thought into his preparations for dinner.

Akihiko rushed to the trunk and popped it open. He took out the new suit bag and handed it to Misaki.

"Here you go. I think you'll like it." Akihiko said.

Misaki handed Akihiko his satchel as he went to change his suit in a school bathroom. He put his regular clothes in the suit bag and held his coat in his arms. When he reached the car, Akihiko was in the driver's seat and had started the car. Misaki got in and placed the suit bag in the back seat. Misaki made sure to keep his coat over his crotch. Misaki didn't want to risk having Akihiko arouse him before they reached the restaurant.


	3. Chapter 3

When Akihiko and Misaki pulled up to the front entrance of the restaurant, the car was valet parked and they were escorted into the foyer. Misaki felt uncomfortable. He hated being carted around to fancy places and big events with Akihiko. The matradee was waiting at the podium for Akihiko and Misaki.

"Right this way, gentlemen." He said as he escorted them to their private dining room.

Misaki looked around the room in awe. It was dimly lit by several brass candelabras, there were two plush, satin covered arm chairs at the circular dining table, which was covered with a cream table cloth decorated with golden embroidery; and the table was covered with porcelain china trimmed in gold.

"Wow, this is spectacular!" Misaki beamed, like a kid at an amusement park.

Misaki blushed immediately after making the comment. Akihiko had taken him out for fine dining before, but Misaki was still amazed by how much money had been poured into this room alone.

A waiter was standing in beside the dining table and motioned for them to sit down. He pulled out both of their chairs. Then he motioned toward an ice bucket on the table containing an expensive looking bottle of wine. Akihiko nodded for the waiter to pour him a glass.

"Dinner will be served shortly." said the waiter as he placed the bottle back in the ice.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Misaki?" Akihiko asked.

"You know I hate it when you drag me to places like this, Usagi-san." Misaki replied.

In fact, Misaki was very happy, but he always scolded Akihiko for spending money unnecessarily.

"Only the finest for the one I love." Akihiko said, smiling at Misaki.

"You're an old pervert." Misaki replied rolling his eyes.

Akihiko reached across the table and grabbed Misaki's hand.

"I love you, Misaki." Akihio said.

Misaki blushed and put his head down. He suspected that Akihiko would put him on the spot like that, but he was still embarrassed.

"You're not going to butter me up if that's what you're aiming for stupid Usagi-san." Misaki mumbled.

Misaki was certain that Akihiko had pulled this together in order to get him to say I love you again. And he didn't put it past Akihiko to try and come into his bedroom later that night.

Three waiters holding silver trays entered the room. They placed the trays on the table and lifted the covers.

"Hope you enjoy." Said the most senior looking waiter. Misaki's mouth began watering as he stared at the entrees.

"Do you gentlemen require anything else?" said the same waiter.

"No. We won't be in need of your services for a while." Akihiko replied.

The men turned and left the room. The food looked delicious to Misaki, who picked up his fork and began transferring food to his plate. Akihiko did the same, only with more etiquette. The men sat quietly eating for a bit. Akihiko finally broke the silence.

"I know I didn't need to make these arrangements, but I wanted to show you how much I cared"

Said Akihiko.

Misaki finished chewing his last bite and swallowed.

"I know you care, Usagi-san." Misaki replied.

"And this is also a thank you present." Akihiko said.

"Thank you for what; leeching off of you and making you focus on your deadlines?" Misaki said.

Misaki efelt more like Akihiko's guardian than his lover. He nagged Akihiko all the time about missing deadlines, being messy, and his constant leering. Misaki still couldn't believe such a successful person could be that useless.

"No, for loving me, despite my many vices. I'm still wondering why you put up with me." Akihiko replied.

Misaki was stunned by Akihiko's sincerity. He loved Akihiko and knew Akihiko loved him, but they never acted like a real couple. They didn't go out on dates or bicker about meaningless things. They slept in separate beds and most of the time they spent together was when they ate their meals. Misaki was actually embarrassed that Akihiko could readily express how he felt. Misaki still only ever said I love you to Akihiko when they were making love (but not very often) and he never looked Akihiko in the eyes when he said it. Misaki wanted Akihiko to know how he felt, but he was so scared.

Misaki opened his mouth slightly, but didn't say anything. His cheeks were beet red and his palms were sweaty.

"_Stupid, why can't I spit it out?"_ Misaki thought to himself.

Akihiko got up and walked over to Misaki, standing behind his chair. Misaki didn't even notice.

"I want to hear what you have to say." Akihiko said leaning forward and speaking into Misaki's ear.

Akihiko took one hand and reached into Misaki's suit jacket. Akihiko unbuttoned two of Misaki's shirt buttons and began rubbing his nipples.

"I'm, not going to let you go until you do." Akihiko said.

"Stop Usagi-san. This is inappropriate." Misaki said.

Misaki's nipples were getting hard. He was afraid that a waiter would walk in and see them.

"Your career will be ruined if we're caught." Misaki said, suppressing a moan.

"I could care less about that. I only care about you." Akihiko replied, kissing and biting at Misaki's neck.

Misaki let a moan slip out. Akihiko began biting harder.

"I'll stop if you give me what I want." Akihiko said, taking his hand out of Misaki's shirt as he began using both hands to undue Misaki's pants.

Misaki swallowed hard. He didn't want to say it, but if it meant getting Akihiko to stop fondling him, Misaki knew he could muster up the strength.

"I-I love you" He muttered, just above a whisper.

"You can do better than that." Akihiko said, putting his hands inside Misaki's boxers and massaging the tip of his penis.

"Aww!" Misaki cried.

It was hard for Misaki to concentrate with Akihiko's hands all over him.

"I love you." Misaki said in a breathy voice. He got it out, sort of. Now they could get back to their dinner.

"Good. Now here comes dessert!" Akihiko exclaimed. He grabbed the arms of Misaki's chair and turned it so that Misaki was facing him. Then he got down on his knees and put his mouth around Misaki's penis. He began bobbing his head up and down.

"Stop, Usagi-san." Misaki said, but he didn't try to push Akihiko away. Akihiko had a very strong jaw and the sensation of Akihiko's tongue sent chills down Misaki's spine.

Akihiko began deep throating Misaki, who moaned.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried.

Misaki felt guilty about doing something like this in public, not that this was the first time he and Akihiko had been intimate in a public place_. _

"_This is why he told the waiters they wouldn't be needed._'" Misaki thought to himself.

Akihiko had stopped deep throating and was now circling around Misaki's tip with his tongue. He even grazed it with his teeth.

"Awww, Usagi-san." Misaki whined. The sensation was amazing and Misaki could tell that he was ready to cum.

"I'm going to cum." Misaki said.

Akihiko went back to deep throating Misaki's penis. He was ready to take in Misaki's warm cum.

"Ah, ah, I'm coming now." Misaki said as he released his fluids into Akihiko's mouth

Akihiko swallowed every drop. Akihiko stood up, brushed off his pants and went back to his seat. Misaki, blushing and embarrassed, fixed his clothing and moved his seat up to the very edge of the table. Akihiko was satisfied with the turn of events. Though he wished Misaki would say I love you without being coerced.

"Whenever you're ready, we can go home." Akihiko said.

Misaki nodded his head, buttoning his suit jacket. Akihiko and Misaki got up from the table at the same time. They exited the dining room and Akihiko thanked the matradee as they went outside. A valet brought the car around. Akihiko and Misaki got into the car and they drove home, silently.

After he parked the car, Akihiko remembered that the box was still in the trunk. He retrieved it before walking up stairs with Misaki.

"What's that?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko didn't say anything. Akihiko opened the door as he balanced the box in one arm. He walked in and put the box down on the island in the kitchen.

"Are you going to tell me what's in the box, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked. He was upset that Akihiko was playing with him.

"Oh, you mean this box?" Akihiko teased.

Misaki was really annoyed now. "Fine, don't tell me. Stupid Usagi-san." Misaki said. Akihiko chuckled.

"Here, it's for you." Akihiko said, sliding the box closer to Misaki.

Misaki's eyes lit up. He rushed over to the box and pulled the ribbon off. He removed the lid and looked inside. It looked like a coat. He pulled it out and held it up to himself. It was a beautiful leather coat. Still holding the coat in his hand, Misaki ran up to Akihiko and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." Misaki said.

That was the first time today Misaki got a chance to really smell Akihiko's scent. Akihiko smelled really nice. Misaki let go and placed the coat back in the box. He carried the box to his room and hung the coat in his closet. He went to grab the box and put it in the back of his closet when he noticed a card at the bottom.

The card read, "With love. Akihiko."

Misaki was touched by the card. Akihiko had given him so many great things today. A new coat and a fancy dinner. Misaki didn't know how he was going to show Akihiko how he felt. Misaki thought for a moment. Then he came up with something. Misaki's face reddened at the thought of what he had just made up his mind to do. Misaki crept down the hallway. Akihiko wasn't in his bedroom or in the bathroom.

"_Still downstairs probably"._ He thought.

Just then Akihiko came up the stairs. Misaki stood in the middle of the hallway, frozen, like he'd just been caught doing something bad.

"You need something?" Akihiko asked. Misaki lowered his head and stepped forward. Akihiko looked at him, puzzled. Misaki finally got the nerve to grab Akihiko's hand.

"I wa-want t-to be with you tonight." Misaki muttered nervously. Akihiko was flabbergasted by Misaki's comment and he couldn't say anything. Misaki slowly led Akihiko to his bedroom and pushed opened the door. He released Akihiko's hand and quickly turned off his bedroom light.

Misaki wasn't good at making the first move. His hands always shook. Misaki took Akihiko by the arm, but Akihiko didn't budge.

"You don't have to do this." Akihiko said.

"I want to do this." Misaki replied. Misaki brought Akihiko over to his bed and Akihiko sat down.

With his head down, Misaki began unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were a little more steady this time. He took off his pants and underwear next. He climbed onto Akihiko's lap and put his arms around his neck. Misaki gave Akihiko a deep and passionate kiss. As Akihiko kissed him back, Misaki began feeling more at ease. Misaki then unbuttoned Akihiko's shirt and began licking his nipples. As one hardened, he nibbled it, earning a moan from Akihiko.

Misaki pushed Akihiko down on the bed and stood up. Misaki undid the zipper on Akihiko's pants and pulled them off. Akihiko's penis had already started to harden. Misaki licked Akihiko's penis from tip to base several times. Then he massaged the head with his tongue, sucking for a few seconds. Akihiko moaned again.

Misaki's own penis had hardened a bit. Akihiko reached for Misaki and pulled him closer. He kissed Misaki and slipped his tongue into Misaki's mouth. Then he bit Misaki's bottom lip. Misaki moaned in return. Akihiko turned his attention to Misaki's collar bone and nipped and sucked at it. Misaki moaned again. That was Akihiko's favorite spot on Misaki's body.

"Usagi-san1" Misaki cried. Misaki pulled back, even though he loved the sensation.

Misaki steadied himself over Akihiko's crotch and lowered himself on Akihiko's now fully erect penis. Misaki moaned loudly, having gotten the tip in. His body was overly stimulated and he shook as he lowered himself the rest of the way down onto Akihiko's penis. Slowly, Misaki began bouncing up and down. Akihiko groaned. Misaki was firmly squeezing his penis. Misaki felt tighter than ever. Misaki moved faster, making himself moan as Akihiko went deeper inside of him. Misaki arched his back as Akihiko's penis brushed over his spot.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Misaki moaned loudly.

Akihiko grabbed Misaki's hips, directing his movements.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried. The sex felt better than last night. Misaki quickened his pace, bucking harder.

Akihiko let out a long, loud moan.

Misaki was putting everything into making love to Akihiko. He was certain that he would come any moment.

"Usagi-san. Come with me." Misaki whined, looking Akihiko in the eye.

Akihiko wasn't quite at his point of climax. Akihiko tightened his grip on Misaki's hips, slowing his movements and flipped Misaki onto his back. He began thrusting into Misaki with all his energy.

"Yes!" Misaki cried several times. He didn't mind the sudden change in position. He could tell that Akihiko was going to come soon. Misaki grabbed Akihiko's hair, pulling and jerking his head back.

"Awwwww!" Akihiko moaned. Misaki had never done that before, but Akihiko definitely liked it.

"I'm coming Usagi-san. Come inside me." Misaki urged as cum began spilling out of his penis.

Akihiko began thrusting with even more force.

"I'm coming too." Akihiko said as cum burst into Misaki. Akihiko kept up his pace until all his cum had entered Misaki. Akihiko leaned in and kissed Misaki on the lips.

"I want more." Misaki begged. He wasn't satisfied yet. He was burning all over and felt like he could make love to Akihiko all night.

Akihiko took a few deep breaths and buried his head into Misaki's neck.

"Give me a second. I'm old ya know." Akihiko replied. Akihiko had a lot of stamina, but Misaki had ten times more.

Akihiko started kissing Misaki's neck. He could feel Misaki's erection rubbing against his thigh after only a minute.

"I love you, Usagi-san." Misaki said as Akihiko entered into him for a second time.

"I love you too." Akihiko replied.


	4. Chapter 4

When Akihiko woke up the next morning, Misaki had already gotten out of bed. Akihiko could hear him making a racket in the kitchen. Akihiko stretched out his muscles, which were sore from last night's endless love making. He told himself that he would go to the gym later that afternoon. Akihiko climbed out of bed and made his way to his own bedroom. There, he slipped into something comfortable. Akihiko went downstairs and sat on the couch. The morning paper was laid out on the coffee table and he began thumbing through the articles.

Misaki was in the kitchen preparing his school lunch; breakfast was already set on the table.

"Misaki, can you bring me some coffee?" Akihiko asked.

"You look like hell." Misaki said, handing over the mug. Akihiko had blood shot eyes, his hair was messy, and he was getting dark circles.

"Good morning to you too." Akihiko replied.

"Sorry." Misaki said. "Breakfast is set; I'm just making my lunch now." Misaki explained.

Akihiko read another article before sitting down at the dining table.

"I have to make a conference call with Aikawa this morning, so I can't give you a ride to school today." Akihiko said, sipping his coffee.

"I already told you, I don't need any rides from you. I have my coat now." Misaki said smugly.

"Well, you enjoyed my company so much last night; I assumed you might want a ride to school today." Akihiko retorted.

Misaki was embarrassed and annoyed. He didn't have a retort. He returned to his plate, biting a piece of sausage cut into an octopus. Misaki had to admit that he set himself up for that retort.

"The card was very nice." Misaki said after several moments of silence.

Akihiko looked up from his plate. He had completely forgotten about the card that he had included with the coat. He didn't think Misaki would pay much attention to it.

"Umm-hmm" was all Akihiko said.

Misaki finished first and cleared his plate. Then he went upstairs to grab his coat and books. Misaki was headed out the door, when Akihiko reminded him that his lunch was on the counter.

"Thanks" Misaki said as he ran out the door.

Akihiko washed his dishes and went to his office. He removed a folder from his briefcase, which contained the ideas he had brainstormed for the meeting. He checked his email and found the usual advertisements, scams, and a few offers from other publishing companies. He got a half a dozen offers every week and always sent them to his spam folder. There was also a frantic sounding email from his secretary reminding him of the conference call he had to make.

Akihiko pulled out a wireless earpiece from the middle drawer in his desk. He placed it over his ear. Then he made sure his laptop detected the signal when he pressed the on button. He opened up his new video call application and entered the extension for Aikawa. There were a few rings before she accepted the call.

"Talk to me." She said, all business as usual.

"Is the fax sitting in front of you?"Akihiko asked.

"Yes it is, but I want you to explain this to me." Aikawa barked.

"It's simple. My next project will be a trilogy. A short, romantic novel series, where the stories have intertwining plots. I'm going got use all new characters and ideas for the plot." Akihiko replied.

"This sounds brilliant. But, do you know what you're asking for? I'm not going to baby you. And if you turn something in by the deadline, it's late. You need to be on your toes. This trilogy is going to be judged with more scrutiny than any of your other works." Aikawa said.

She was tapping a pen on her desk, which meant she was really excited, despite her expressionless face.

"Of course. And the PR for the release has to be huge." Akihiko said, also wearing an expressionless face.

"Ass wipe, you're talking about Eri Aikawa. I'll make the American's four of July look like a child's birthday party." She said, clenching her pen.

"Ok. Get ready, ten months from now, I'll be making the biggest press release of my career." Akihiko replied with a slight grimace.

"I hope not. If this is the best you've got, then I need to drop you now." Aikawa replied, also grimacing.

"We're done here. Call me when you have the first novel written." Aikawa said before signing off.

Akihiko placed the earpiece back into the drawer and closed his laptop. He took a shower and changed into his workout outfit and then left for the gym. When he arrived, Akihiko grabbed a white Egyptian cotton towel and a pair of slippers. He spent ten minutes in the steam room. Then he grabbed a treadmill. After jogging on level five for twenty minutes, he traded his treadmill in for a stair stepper. After twenty minutes of toning his calves, he grabbed a cucumber, apple, orange drink from the juice bar. Akihiko decided to end his visit and went to shower.

Akihiko grabbed lunch at a bistro near the gym. He tried a new special, which was very delicious. Then he returned home. Akihiko changed into a pair of loose jeans and a black tee shirt. He grabbed a legal pad and pencil and reclined on the grey, leather loveseat in his office.

Akihiko began drafting ideas for his first novel. He considered setting the story in the past, but not as far back as a whole century. For the location, he ruled out Japan, China, and America; maybe Korea. Then he attempted to outline a biography for the main character. When one-third of his legal pad was lying in balled up wads on the floor, Akihiko decided to grab a bottled water from the mini fridge in his office. He stood in front of the window in his office as he drank some water.

Akihiko spotted a young couple on the sidewalk. He watched as they carried their groceries down the street; giggling and talking. Akihiko got an idea. The main character would actually be two people: a young couple. Two guys who were very mature and responsible. They wouldn't be childhood friends or college classmates. That was as far as he had gotten before Akihiko heard the doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?" Akihiko asked himself. The only people that rang the door bell were delivery boys. Most of his guest called before coming over and knocked.

Akihiko set down his glass and went to open the door. He stood there shocked.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" It was Takahiro. He was standing in front of Akihiko, his cheeks rosy from being in the cold.

"Of course." Akihiko replied, stepping aside so Takahiro could come in.

"Would you like some tea or hot cocoa?"Akihiko finally offered, once Takahiro had placed his coat on the coat rack next to the door.

"Yes, some cocoa please." Takahiro replied. Akihiko went into the kitchen and fixed the cocoa. His hands were shaking slightly.

"I see Misaki is taking good care of the place." Takahiro said, examining the cleanliness of the living room.

Akihiko didn't reply. He brought a mug over to Takahiro.

"It's really good to see you." Takahiro said, blowing on the cocoa before taking his first sip.

"Indeed."Akihiko replied.

"Uh, would you like to sit down?" Akihiko offered, motioning towards the couch.

"Sure." Takahiro replied.

"So what brings you here?"Akihiko asked as the two men sat down.

"Well, I'm sure you've gotten the invitation by now right?"Takahiro asked.

Akihiko nodded.

"Well I have another surprise for you. We decided that we wanted you to be our child's god father." Takahiro paused before continuing.

"I didn't want to tell you this in a letter. I know children or rather people in general really aren't your thing, but this would mean a lot of us." Takahiro explained, sipping more cocoa.

Akihiko didn't know what to say. The letter had upset him a little. But he tried to get over it. Akihiko was sure he would become more distant with Takahiro with a baby due to arrive. Akihiko had put his feelings for Takahiro behind him and had fallen in love with Misaki. However, Akihiko never thought that Takahiro could do anything else that would crush him; like when Takahiro suddenly announcing his engagement almost two and a half years ago. Akihiko always hated how naïve Takahiro was. He couldn't be the god father to the child of the man he loved.

Akihiko was shocked by his own revelation. He realized he still loved Takahiro after all the time that had passed.

"I'd be happy to be your first born's god father." Akihiko replied unsteadily.

Akihiko was hurting so much inside, but he did his best to keep his composure.

"I'm glad you said yes. I was afraid you might say no. And I hope I can return the favor when you have your first child." Takahiro said, rubbing Akihiko's shoulder.

"Say, how are you on the dating scene? Are you seeing some famous celebrity? If you don't start a family of your own soon, I'll have to find someone else to arrange play dates with." Takahiro said jokingly.

"I'm not a family man, you know that." Akihiko replied, a touch of melancholy in his voice.

"Come on, every man has to get tired of being a bachelor. It gets lonely out there. And you've only got Misaki for two more years until he graduates." Takahiro replied.

"I mean, even for you, love has got to be of some importance." Takahiro said.

Akihiko was boiling inside. He couldn't hold back. Takahiro's words felt like razors cutting into his skin.

"I had a great love once, but it was destroyed right before my eyes."Akihiko said, his voice was cracking now.

"Akihiko, when was this? I've never heard you mention being in love before." Takahiro said in a concerned voice.

Akihiko stood and entered the kitchen. He was getting annoyed with how oblivious Takahiro was to his feelings and their relationship. Akihiko was beginning to think that maybe Takahiro was purposefully ignoring Akihiko's feelings. Akihiko started feeling rejected.

Takahiro walked up behind Akihiko.

"Hey, I'm here for you." Takahiro said. Akihiko turned around. He didn't want to be trapped by Takahiro's ignorance anymore.

"The person I was in love with…."Akihiko started but got choked up.

"They don't matter anymore." Akihiko finished, sobbing into Takahiro's shoulder.

After a minute, Akihiko tried to finish what he started.

"You, Takahiro, were…"

"I'm home early and I bought sticky rice." Misaki said as he entered the apartment. He hung his new coat on the coat rack.

"That coat is amaz-what the hell!" Misaki said as he finally noticed Takahiro standing in the kitchen holding Akihiko.

"Misaki, I bet you're surprised to see me." Takahiro said, letting go of Akihiko and going over to Misaki; taking the bags from his hand.

"What are you doing onii-san?" Misaki asked. "Helping you unpack of course."Takahiro replied.

"I meant, here." Misaki explained.

"We were just talking about some stuff." Takahiro said.

Misaki didn't know what was going on. His brother turns out of the blue, having made no real contact with them in a year and he's in the kitchen with Akihiko acting suspiciously. Misaki looked at Akihiko. Akihiko adverted his gaze. He had been caught.

"I'm going upstairs to wash up." Misaki said, storming up the stairs. Akihiko ran off after him.

"What's going on? And what were you doing with Takahiro?" Misaki ordered, once he and Akihiko had gotten up the stairs and were around the corner.

"He showed up unexpectedly. He had more news for us, me. While we were talking, things got a little out of hand." Akihiko replied.

Akihiko didn't really know how to explain the situation to Misaki without upsetting him.

"Got out of hand how? Tell me what's going on." Misaki demanded.

Misaki knew something was up. Takahiro crushed Akihiko's heart and then moved away with his new wife. Then Takairo suddenly stops talking to either of them for a year.

Then he sends a dumb letter, rather than calling, like Akihiko and he are distant acquaintances or something. And a blind old man could see that Akihiko was acting very strange.

Akihiko decided to get it over with.

"Takahiro asked me to be his child's god father. Then the conversation went off in a different direction… Takahiro was being naïve- I was about to confess to him." Akihiko said nervously.

"Confess. You're still in love with my brother?" Misaki asked angrily.

"I didn't realize I still had feelings for him until he showed up, I promise Misaki."Akihiko said.

"How could you not know that you love someone. Do you even love me? Or was that a lie. I guess I truly am just a replacement." Misaki replied, trying not to raise his voice.

"Well, go confess your stupid feelings so my brother can stop talking to us for good. Then he'll move on with his new family." Misaki said, pointing towards the stairs.

"That was a mistake on my part. I couldn't do it. I knew it was a bad idea. Please, Misaki, forgive me."Akihiko pleaded.

"I'm washing up and making dinner." Misaki said before entering the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Akihiko headed back downstairs.

"Hey, if I'm interrupting, I can go to my hotel room. I only plan to be in town for another day. I realize I haven't been around much for Misaki." Takahiro said when Akihiko re-entered the kitchen.

"Sure, that's a good idea." Akihiko replied.

"Well I unpacked the sticky rice and left it over there. I better put this cocoa in the sink." Takahiro said.

Takahiro was walking over to the sink when the freezer door opened unexpectedly. A bulky packaged of meat, which had been resting against the door, fell out, missing Takahiro's foot by a few centimeters. Takahiro spilled cocoa all over his shirt.

"Oh man, I'm going to be all sticky now." Takahiro said grabbing a dish cloth and patting the stains.

"You can clean up here. Go shower and I can put your clothes in the wash." Akihiko said.

Misaki was walking down the stairs just then.

"Hey, Misaki, I got some cocoa on the floor. Show me the mop and I'll get it up." Takahiro said, as Misaki came towards the kitchen.

"I got that." Akihiko chimed in. "You grab a shower."

"Thanks" Takahiro replied.

Akihiko bent down to pick up the package of meat.

"While you clean this up, I guess I'll be putting onii-chan's clothes in the wash." Misaki said, still angry..

Misaki turned around before Akihiko could say anything else. Misaki knocked on the bathroom door. Takahiro appeared before him, half dressed. "Give me your clothes." Misaki ordered.

Takahiro handed over his shirt. "Hey, Misaki, there are no towels in here." Takahiro explained.

"I'll get some from the closet." Misaki replied.

Akihiko wiped up the spill with some paper towels and was headed up the stairs to hide in his office. As he walked pass the bathroom, Takahiro opened the door. Takahiro was in his underwear and nothing else. "Oh hey Akihiko. I was just about to give Misaki my pants. They got some cocoa on them as well." Takahiro explained.

Akihiko stood there for a moment, admiring Takahiro's body. Akihiko hadn't seen him naked since their high school years in the locker room. Takahiro was more muscular. He was wearing a pair of black briefs and had a rather large bulge. "I can take that."Akihiko offered, grabbing Takahiro's pants.

"Sorry I took so long, all the towels were on the top shelf." Misaki said as he walked up to Akihiko and Takahiro.

Misaki handed his brother a towel. Takahiro went into the bathroom. Akihiko stood in the hallway holding the pants. "You can give that to me." Misaki said, grabbing the pants from Akihiko. Misaki noticed a bulge in Akihiko's own pants.

"And I guess you got that while cleaning up the spill." Misaki said, looking at Akihiko's crotch.

Misaki walked away before Akihiko could respond. Akihiko went to his office and locked the door. Misaki wouldn't talk to him now, not if he was the last person on earth. He sat in his office, with his head in his hands.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I update this chapter a lot. I think it goes in the direction I wanted to take it now. This chapter is really about setting the tone for Misaki and Akihiko's relationship following the betrayal. It's kind of long. Hopefully it isn't too drastic a change for you guys. I'll be introducing Sumi-Senpai into the story soon. Just wait until you see what's in store for our love birds. Also please leave reviews.

Akihiko sat in his office for at least thirty minutes without moving. He got up to stretch his limbs, which had become numb. Akihiko had heard the front door open and close, a while back, signaling Takahiro's exit. He heard some other noises downstairs in the kitchen and then footsteps in the hallway. Misaki was walking to his room. Akihiko paced back and forth for about ten minutes. He contemplated going to Misaki's room and pleading for forgiveness. Akihiko decided against that. He figured it was best to wait until the next day to allow Misaki time to cool off.

Instead, Akihiko spent several hours in his office organizing the novels on his bookshelf in alphabetical order by the name of the publishing company. When Akihiko had completed his task, he was shocked by his own actions. He wasn't one to clean or organize. But he was full of so much nervous energy and felt like he had to more than just pace around his office. And it wouldn't produce any good results if Akihiko attempted to draft more ideas for his new project. Akihiko felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked at his watch, it was nearly 10mp.

"_I haven't eaten much at all today, now that I think about it."_ Akihiko thought to himself.

Akihiko prepared a cheese and mushroom omelet for himself. That was the only thing that Akihiko had learned how to cook in the time he'd spent living with Misaki. Akihiko ate his omelet in his office and then ran himself a bath

"_I hope he has a good night's sleep"_ Akihiko thought as he sank into the warm water.

Akihiko hoped that a good night's sleep would put Misaki at ease. Akihiko went to bed after his bath. Akihiko fell asleep immediately. He was mentally exhausted. However, he tossed and turned all night. All he could think about was the hurt, saddened look Misaki had in his eyes when he left Akihiko standing in front of the bathroom. He was plagued by nightmares of Misaki not coming back to the apartment.

After Misaki walked Takahiro to the front door and waved good bye to his brother, he put away the groceries. Misaki fixed himself a bowl of instant ramen. He didn't know what Akihiko would eat and didn't care. Misaki went to his room and ate his ramen. Then he tried for a few hours to concentrate on his assigned reading, but finally gave up. He went to bed, though it wasn't even 9pm. Misaki lie in bed for several hours before getting to sleep. He kept imagining Akihiko in the apartment with Takahiro doing something dreadful.

Misaki didn't even want to think about how long they'd been alone together or what they had said or done in that time. Misaki really loved Akihiko, but he now had doubts about whether Akihiko had been completely open and honest with him about his feelings for Takahiro. And when Misaki thought about it, he didn't know much about the history between Akihiko and his brother.

Misaki knew that Akihiko had loved his brother, secretly for years. But he didn't know what kind of relationship they had. Did Takahiro ever go over to Akihiko's house when they were classmates? Did they go to school events together and then leave after twenty minutes to do something stupid and reckless? Did they confide in each other about all their problems? Misaki didn't know the answer to any of these questions. Before now, he hadn't really cared. What was even worse about the situation was that apparently, Akihiko was still sexually aroused by Takahiro.

Misaki and Akihiko's relationship had been tested in the past. Both men had been approached by very handsome suitors, but neither of them had been unfaithful. Misaki thought to himself, _"What if all those times that Usagi-san told me he loved me, he was thinking of Takahiro?" _

The thought brought Misaki to tears. But Misaki told himself that he loved Akihiko and Akihiko loved him too and that would never change. However, Misaki had trouble believing this. Misaki eventually drifted to sleep. The night was full of terrible nightmares. Misaki awoke in a cold sweet. He had dreamt that Akihiko walked out of the apartment, carrying his suitcases. Akihiko refused to turn around or respond to Misaki's pleas for him to come back.

Misaki looked at the alarm clock on his dresser. It was 7:47am. Misaki hadn't even gotten four hours of sleep. His first class was at 9am and he was exhausted. His eyes were also red and puffy from crying. Misaki didn't feel like going to school, but he also didn't feel like being in the same apartment as Akihiko. Misaki considered his options. He knew his boss wouldn't give him an extra shift. He'd be worried about Misaki not being in school. Misaki didn't want to go to the school library and risk getting chewed out by a classmate or teacher. Misaki decided to go across town and pass the time at a bookstore that he had visited a couple of times before.

Misaki got out of bed and put on his bedroom shoes. He crept down the hallway and went into the bathroom. He tried his best to shower without waking Akihiko. Misaki was going to take the day to sort through his feelings before hearing what Akihiko had to say.

Misaki put on his favorite hoodie. He wore a thick sweater underneath it. Misaki grabbed his laptop and placed it in his satchel.

"_Where's my wallet"_ he wondered.

Misaki was glad that he'd just been paid. If he saw any books or mangas that he liked, he could buy them and he could also rent some space at an internet café if he got booted from the book store. Misaki rushed to his closet. The wallet was most likely still stuffed in the inside pocket of his new coat. Misaki checked the coat and found his wallet, just where he'd expected it to be.

Misaki made it out of the apartment without running into Akihiko. He grabbed a cheap, calorie loaded breakfast at a convenient store nearby. Then he got on the subway and headed to the book store.

Akihiko awoke after what felt like a whole day of being in bed. The sun was shining brightly, even through his heady curtains. Akihiko pushed aside some of the plushies that were crowding his bed. He looked around to find his clock. It was 8:45am. He figured Misaki would be in class by now. Akihiko fell back into a pile of plushies and lie in bed for several more minutes. When Akihiko had finally gotten out of bed, he made himself a cup of coffee. Akihiko knew that he wasn't going to get any work done on his new project while he and Misaki weren't speaking. Akihiko decided to do something he hadn't done for several months; go visit his father. Akihiko didn't plan to tell his father anything, but he would drop by and spend some time with him.

Akihiko called up his father's secretary and inquired about his father's plans for lunch. He was told that his father would be taking lunch alone at 1:30pm. Akihiko instructed the secretary to make reservations for him and his father at a restaurant near the office. Akihiko hung up, amazed that his father wasn't taking a client out for lunch.

Akihiko read the morning newspaper, while drinking a second cup of coffee. Then he went to his gym and swam several laps around the Olympic size pool. He returned home after a quick visit to the steam room; he changed into a nice suit and drove to his father's office. Mr. Usami greeted his son with a firm handshake. They didn't exchange words as they waited for the car to be brought around to the front of the building. The two gentlemen were chauffeured to their reservation. They talked casually for a few minutes, while the waiter brought out their hor devours. Then Mr. Usami addressed his son in a serious tone.

"What's going on Akihiko? The only times you come to my office are when something is weighing heavy on you or you are celebrating. Since I haven't received a card from your secretary, I know you haven't won any awards." Mr. Usami said.

Despite the fact that Mr. Usami had never spent much time around Akihiko his entire life, he could still tell that something was bothering his son. Mr. Usami prided himself on having retained a few fatherly instincts.

Akihiko wondered if his father would push the issue if he told him a lie. It's not like his father wasn't aware of his history with Takahiro, but Akihiko really didn't want to discuss his relationship with Misaki in detail to his father.

"I'm working on a new project. It's something I've never tried before. I'm just wondering if I know what I'm doing."Akihiko replied.

Akihiko wasn't exactly lying, but his father would probably see through it anyway.

"Akihiko, you have a talent for writing. Your novels have earned you several awards. Trying something new is always hard, but you have the tools to do great things." Mr. Usami said.

Mr. Usami could tell Akihiko was holding back. Akihiko wasn't one to doubt his abilities. However, Mr. Usami didn't want to push the issue any further. He had recently begun patching together his relationship with Akihiko. He didn't want to risk being too fatherly too early. He figured that Akihiko would tell him what was really bothering him when the time was right.

Akihiko didn't converse with his father for very long. They ate their entrees and parted ways. Akihiko didn't want to return home just yet. He grabbed a magazine and sat in a small café, ordering coffee after coffee. He tried to think of something to say to Misaki that wouldn't sound like a load of bullshit.

Misaki headed to the manga section of the book store first. It was on the upper level of the building. He liked to move from top to bottom. Misaki read the first volume of a newly released seinin manga. He didn't read that genre of manga often, but the cover art as really nice and once Misaki had read the first couple of pages, he was certain this would prove to be a good read. Misaki moved onto the section where the mystery and suspense mangas were kept. This was his favorite genre of manga. He read a couple volumes a series that he had started to follow months ago. The most recent volumes were not as thrilling as earlier volumes and he decided against purchasing any of them.

Misaki passed by the shoujo manga section without even glancing at the shelves. He could hear some girls gushing as they read some manga. To Misaki, shoujo was the worse genre of manga; especially mahout shoujo. He was always bothered by the large groups of girls that hung around in the shoujo section, laughing and gasping and squealing over some predictable storylines.

Next to the shoujo section was the shounen-ai section. This was the same genre that Akihiko wrote novels for using an alternate pen name. Misaki never went in to the shounen-ai section of manga stores or book stores. It was embarrassing enough that he was often the object of the main character's desires in Akihiko's erotic novels. He wouldn't dare read the twisted nonsense other authors dreamt up for their mangas and novels. Misaki always had a fear that someone would be standing beside him, reading one of Akihiko's novels and realize that the character being described was him.

Though, Misaki was pleasantly surprised when Akihiko wrote a normal novel under his less infamous pen name. Misaki thought about how happy Akihiko had been when he bought Akihiko flowers for winning an award for that novel. Misaki hadn't seen Akihiko that excited over any of his shounen-ai novels. Misaki began to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach. It pained him to think about how much he loved Akihiko, when he wasn't sure what was real in their relationship anymore. Misaki left the bookstore in a hurry.

"_Why did Usagi-san have to invade my thoughts?"_ Misaki wondered.

Since plan A had been ruined, Misaki moved straight to plan B. He rented three hours of space at an internet café a few blocks from the book store. Misaki spent the first fifteen minutes staring blankly at his laptop. He tried to get Akihiko out of his head. Misaki logged into his email account. No messages from his professor. He hoped to get feedback within the next few days on the paper he'd recently submitted. Misaki spent the remainder of his time playing a visual novel that he'd never heard of before, but since the advertisement had popped up on his screen, he clicked it.

Misaki left the café and got on the subway. He rode around for a couple of stops, not knowing where he wanted to get off. Misaki realized that there was a movie theatre a few stops ahead. There wasn't anything in particular that he wanted to see. But it would give him two hours to kill. Misaki saw a typical action flick and when the movie ended, he grabbed lunch at a restaurant in the area.

When Akihiko had finally decided to go home, it was pretty late in the afternoon.

"Misaki should be coming home soon."Akihiko thought. That was, if Misaki even came home. Akihiko thought about the nightmare he had had the night before. He hoped it didn't come true. Akihiko was feeling pretty tired. He decided to attempt to take a nap. Akihiko actually fell asleep for a couple of hours without having any bad dreams.

When he awoke, Akihiko decided to give Hiroki a call. His childhood friend sounded like he was in good spirits when he answered the phone. Akihiko really hated to dampen the mood with his situation, but he needed to talk to someone.

"Akihiko how are things? Still living in paradise?" Hiroko said.

"Actually it's the complete opposite. Things are turned upside down right now."Akihiko replied.

"Is Aikawa busting your chops for being behind on a deadline? That's typical you, Akihiko." Hiroki exclaimed.

"I've done something unforgiveable to Misaki…things could be really bad for a while." Akihiko said, his voice cracking.

Hiroki didn't reply immediately. He tried to think about what Akihiko's next words were going to be. Hiroki couldn't imagine Akihiko ever cheating on Misaki. Akihiko wasn't that type of person.

"What's wrong Akihiko? Tell me." Hiroko finally replied.

"Well, first I have to mention something that happened a few days ago. Takahiro sent Misaki a letter in the mail. He is expecting his first child. Misaki is going to be an uncle soon. There was also an invitation attached, informing us that a baby shower would be thrown." Akihiko paused before finishing the rest of the story.

"That is the part where things go south. Yesterday, I heard a knock at the door. I open it to find Takahiro standing outside of my apartment."Akihiko said, pausing again.

Hiroki knew nothing good could have come from Takahiro visiting. Hiroki had watched Akihiko spiral into despair over Takahiro.

"I'm not going to bore you with the minor details. But things got out of hand. I lost myself a bit and Misaki entered the apartment, catching me and Takahiro in a suspicious looking situation. Hiroki, I messed up badly. I'm still in love with Takahiro." Akihiko said, choking on his own words. Admitting this to his childhood friend was one of the most difficult things Akihiko had done in his life.

"Akihiko, are you absolutely sure?" Hiroki asked.

Hiroki had witnessed the changes that Misaki had inspired in Akihiko. They were in love just as much and he was in love with Nowaki.

"Yes. I'm completely sure." Akihiko replied. "I didn't think that I'd ever go back to how I was for all those years."Akihiko continued. "I know Misaki is distraught. But I don't know what to do." Akihiko had nothing more to say after that.

"I don't know what to say. I myself was a wreck back then. I didn't know how to help myself, let alone comfort you as you watched Takahiro walk out of your life. I was certain that Misaki was the best thing that had happened to you in your entire life." Hiroki explained.

Hiroki was still struggling in his relationship with Nowaki, but things were going smoothly, considering. Hiroki couldn't think of one thing he could tell Akihiko that would be of any help.

"I'm sorry to put this on you. I really just needed to talk to someone."Akihiko replied. "Thanks for everything Hiroki."Akihiko said before hanging up the phone.

When Hiroki heard the dial tone, he stood in place for a moment. Akihiko was in a real bind. Hiroki felt useless. He couldn't do anything for Akihiko when they were at university and he had nothing to offer Akihiko now.

Akihiko went to his room. He sat on the bed and stared blankly at the mountain of plushies and toys that he been drowning in for years.

Misaki stood in front of the movie theatre, taking in the scenery. There wasn't anything else that Misaki felt like doing. Well, actually he could give his friend Kamijo a call. He was supposed to hang out with Kamijo the other day, but that's when Akihiko picked him up and they went out for dinner. Misaki called up Kamijo, who made a fuss over Misaki not being in class. Kamijo suggested that they go for karaoke with some other classmates. Misaki gave Kamijo his location and Kamijo and a few other guys from class picked Misaki up. None of them were any good at singing, but they each sung at least four songs anyway.

Misaki and Kamijo parted ways with the others guys. Ecause of how reserved he'd been, Kamijo got the feeling that something was bothering Misaki, but wasn't close enough to Misaki to try and get involved. Instead, Kamijo suggested that they hit a bar. Misaki wasn't up for being around a bunch of loud, drunk people. But he agreed anyway, since it meant spending more time away from Akihiko.

Kamijo paid for the first pitcher of beer. Misaki drank one glass slowly and in the same amount of time, Kamijo was working on his third. Kamijo sent a text message to someone. "Hey Misaki, I'm inviting some chicks to join us. You better not be a drag." Kamijo said, jokingly. Misaki nodded. Once Misaki was finishing his second glass of beer, two girls came over to their table. Misaki didn't recognize any of these girls from school. Kamijo introduced them as his friends from high school.

The girls paid for the next round. Soon, Misaki found himself in a drinking contest; boy against girls. Misaki wasn't paying attention to what the stakes were and unfortunately he was the first in the group to get drunk. Misaki was told that he had to balance on one foot for a whole minute. Misaki struggled to stand up. He had only drunken alcohol about two times since his last birthday and he hadn't had a lot to drink. Misaki had lost count of the amount of beer he'd consumed and didn't even notice how drunk he was getting until he was falling over.

Misaki fell against the table before steadying himself. He made it to eleven seconds. The shorter of the two girls had also become quite buzzed. She was slurring her words. Kamijo took Misaki to the bathroom to slash water on his face. When they returned to the table, the second girl had started to become drunk as well. They had finished off the pitcher by themselves while the guys were gone. "I think everyone here has had enough to drink." Kamijo said. Kamijo's tolerance was very high. He wasn't even feeling a slight buzz. He got the group to his car safely. Kamijo dropped the girls off first and then dropped Misaki off.

Kamijo still didn't know who Misaki was living with. Misaki had vaguely explained his living situation the first time Kamijo dropped Misaki off at his apartment. Kamijo walked Misaki up to his front door. Misaki was able to get out his keys and open the door pretty quickly. He'd been able to sober up some during the car ride. "Go straight to bed Misaki. I'll call you in the morning to make sure you come to school, hangover or not." Kamijo said. Misaki closed the door behind him and slowly headed toward the stairs. He dragged himself up the stairs, holding onto the railing. Then he stumbled his way down the hallway.

Akihiko had been in his office for about two hours now. He attempted to work on his new project, but had gotten nowhere. As it got late, he began pacing in his office. He wondered if Misaki would stay out all night. Then he heard a commotion in the hallway.

"Oh god, Misaki came home." Akihiko said to himself. He was relieved. Akihiko stepped out of his office. He could smell the booze all over Misaki as he walked up to him.

"You went drinking on a school night?"Akihiko said, concerned.

Akihiko didn't know that Misaki was a drinker.

"I'm fine. I'm already sobering up." Misaki said.

"This is not like you Misaki. What were you thinking?"Akihiko asked.

"I was thinking that my lover betrayed me and I wanted a drink." Misaki said bluntly.

Akihiko was surprised. It seemed that the alcohol had made Misaki bolder than usual.

"I'm sorry, Misaki. I didn't intend to hurt you."Akihiko explained.

"Save it. I'm going to bed." Misaki replied.

Akihiko let Misaki go to his room without saying anything else. Akihiko returned to his office. Akihiko laid on the love seat in his office. He didn't feel like going into his room at the moment. He at least wanted to wait until Misaki fell asleep, which shouldn't take long in his current condition. Akihiko waited a half an hour and then went into his bedroom. He put on his pajamas, grabbed a large rabbit plushie, and lay on his bed. Akihiko hoped that sleeping with something in his arms would keep him from having terrible nightmares about Misaki.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As a warning, this chapter is going to be very sad you guys It's also a pretty long chapter. Hope you enjoy it though. Please leave reviews.

"_That noise. Is it an alarm? Did something happen?"_ Misaki thought to himself.

At first, the noise sounded far off. But it gradually got louder, until it was piercing. Misaki opened his eyes. "

Oh, it's my phone." Misaki said to himself. "Hello?"

"This is the third time that I've dialed your number. I was worried that you'd collapsed in the hallway or something." Kamijo said, once Misaki had finally answered his phone.

"Yeah, I'm up now. What time is it?" Misaki asked.

"It's just after eight." Kamijo replied. "You should be in class on time; you only live fifteen minutes away." Kamijo said. Kamijo himself had only been up just long enough to give Misaki a call.

"Ok, enough of this. See you in class." Kamijo said, as he hung up the phone.

Misaki sat in bed for a few moments. His head was aching. Luckily, Misaki's hangover wasn't as terrible as he expected. He could manage. Misaki pulled himself out of bed. He was still in the clothes he'd worn yesterday. Misaki put on his slippers and opened his door.

Thu-dump! Misaki went crashing to the floor. "Ouch! What was that?" Misaki said, picking himself up.

Misaki turned back to see what he had fallen over

"Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed. Akihiko was sprawled out on the floor in front of Misaki's door.

"Sorry. I've been out here for a while. Guess I dozed off." Akihiko replied.

"I get that. What are you doing?" Misaki asked, puzzled.

"I had a dream that you were in an accident. But when I went to see you in the hospital, you turned me away. After that, I decided to sit in front of your door." Akihiko replied.

"Oh. So that's what happened." Misaki didn't know what else to say other than that. Akihiko's expression said that he was deadly afraid.

"Look Misaki, about last night. I just want to say… will you come home today and talk with me? Better yet, you probably have nothing more to say to me, but would you let me talk to you?" Akihiko asked; he had the most worried expression on his face.

"Yeah. I can do that." Misaki replied. "I'm going to the bathroom now. I'll be late for school." Misaki said as he took off towards the bathroom.

Akihiko tried to stand up, but his leg was asleep. He took his hand and wiggled his leg around to get the blood flowing again. When Akihiko finally stood up, a tear ran down his cheek. _"I'm so happy he's alright." _Akihiko thought to himself. Akihiko went to his bedroom. He was completely exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep before he had that terrible nightmare. And he spent several hours sitting in front of Misaki's door, wide awake.

"You are a terrible drinker, you know that?" Kamijo said to Misaki, who had managed to arrive to class with five minutes to spare.

"Yeah, I over did it." Misaki replied. "Hey do you have a snack in your bag? I didn't even think to grab anything at the convenient store on my way here." Misaki said to Kamijo.

"I might have some pocky somewhere." Kamijo replied, checking a pocket on his book bag. "Here you go." Kamijo said, handing over the box.

"Thanks, man" Misaki replied, tearing open the box.

"Well I couldn't let you disturb the class with your stomach growling."Kamijo replied, hitting Misaki on the back.

"Looks like class is about to begin." Kamijo said, opening his textbook.

Misaki also opened up his textbook and stuffed another piece of pocky in his mouth.

"Ah, my head finally stopped pounding." Misaki said as he walked with Kamijo to get lunch from a convenient store.

"You're such a light weight Misaki. What were you doing, drowning your sorrows?" Kamijo asked. "

"Yeah. Something like that."Misaki replied.

"Does it have to do with that guy you're living with?"Kamijo questioned.

Misaki didn't reply. He just let out a long sigh.

"It's not my business or anything. It's not like I'm your best friend or anything, but I wanted to know what was bothering you."Kamijo replied.

"I know." Misaki replied. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it."Misaki said.

Misaki had been friends with Kamijo for a year now. They met last year, when Misaki was dying in one of his classes. Kamijo was doing well in the class and offered to help Misaki with the assignments and they soon became friends. Misaki didn't tell Kamijo anything about his personal life. Surprisingly enough, Kamijo never recognized that Akihiko was a famous author whenever Akihiko dropped Misaki off at school. So whenever Akihiko dropped Misaki off at school, Kamijo never said anything about it.

Misaki hated to admit it to himself, but he was hurting more than he expected. He drank so much the night before because he was trying to forget about Akihiko. Misaki didn't know what was going to happen next with their relationship, but he knew it would be hard to deal with.

"Let's talk about something fun. Did you like either of those girls that hung out with us last night?" Kamijo said in an attempt to change the mood.

"I didn't really notice them. Though I'm not trying to see anyone." Misaki replied.

"Sometimes I think you're a lost cause Misaki. I've never seen you with a girlfriend, you socialize, but you focus on work and going home to do chores; and now you're depressed." Kamijo said jokingly.

"Yeah, I've never been a chick magnet or anything." Misaki replied.

Misaki and Kamijo arrived at the convenient store. They both got curry bread and water.

"You doing anything after school? We could go to the library. I haven't been studying like I should." Kamijo asked as he took a bite into his curry bread.

"I've got something to take care of after school. Maybe tomorrow." Misaki replied.

Akihiko woke up in the afternoon. He took a shower and checked his email. He made himself a cup of coffee; then sat in his office, smoking and drinking coffee for a while. He really didn't feel like working today. And he couldn't pester Hiroki. Akihiko decided to go for a drive. He didn't drive anywhere in particular. Akihiko stopped to eat lunch at a family restaurant after about an hour had passed. He took his time eating his food. Then he stood by his car and smoked another cigarette.

Akihiko stomped out the cigarette and got in his car. He drove to a movie theatre and sat through two movies. Akihiko couldn't remember what the movies were about when he left the theatre. He bought tickets for the first two movies that were listed.

Akihiko decided to return home. He sat in the living room reading the newspaper and smoking; waiting for Misaki to get home.

"Ok, I'm off. Call me if you need anything." Kamijo said as he parted ways with Misaki.

Misaki walked home slowly. He didn't know what to expect from his conversation with Akihiko. Maybe Akihiko would beg him to understand the circumstances. He hoped that wasn't it.

Misaki slowly turned the knob as he opened the door to the apartment.

"I'm here." Misaki said nonchalantly.

Akihiko was sitting on the couch, smoking. Akihiko put out the cigarette. He waited as Misaki took off his hoodie and sat next to him on the couch.

"Go ahead. Say it." Misaki said.

"I am going to be as honest with you as I can. I love you Misaki. Nothing could change that and no one could change that. And while I don't understand it myself, it seems that, I haven't let Takahiro go one hundred percent. I never expected to find myself still allowing him to have such a hold on me.

I guess I always knew that Takahiro would get on with his life and start a family. He wasn't someone to linger around like me. But I didn't prepare myself for the reality that I wouldn't be close to him forever. When he moved away with his wife, I assumed that simply not having him around was enough for me to forget about him. I stopped letting myself think about Takahiro as someone I once cared about. He became someone that I knew who was married now.

I assume now, that all the time I spent acting like Takahiro was just a friend caused me to bottle up what I was really feeling. I never truly stopped being in love with him; I just stopped letting myself feel like I was in love with him."

Akihiko paused when he noticed Misaki's fists shaking.

"I don't care about all this nonsense. You're not saying what you really want to say. So I'll just say what I really want to say instead. I am deeply hurt. It's not that I don't believe that you don't love me, but it's the fact that you didn't even bother to actually deal with your feelings for Takahiro and now I'm suffering because of that. I have no relationship experience outside of being with you. I didn't know what I was getting into and I didn't know if I would always be your lover.

I mean, I still don't know if me being in love with you means that I'm gay. My friends don't really know anything about me, because everything that I say and do is censored so that I don't jeopardize your public image. But I'm not angry about any of that, because I know that you are here for me. But now, I can't look at you, or be in the same room as you, let alone do it with you without thinking about how you are in love with someone else. How can we be in a monogamous relationship if I'm not the only person you love?" Misaki said, tears pouring from his eyes.

"I think it's best if I stay with a friend." Misaki said. He got up and ran up the stairs, locking himself in his room.

Akihiko was frozen in his seat. He didn't think that it would come to this. Misaki could be out of his life forever. Akihiko finally stood up. He went upstairs and stood outside of Misaki's bedroom for several minutes. He didn't know what he could say to Misaki. Akihiko finally went into his office and sat at his desk.

"_I don't deserve to ask Misaki to stay. How can I? I'm the one who needs to get it together."_ Akihiko thought to himself. Akihiko really wanted Misaki to stay. But there was nothing he could do. Akihiko understood exactly where Misaki was coming from. Akihiko had figured out a while back that Hiroki had been in love with him. Akihiko couldn't fall in love with Hiroki back then, because he wasn't ready to stop loving Takahiro. Akihiko knew very well that it was impossible to give all of yourself to someone if that person wasn't the only person that you were in love with. Akihiko knew it would be unfair, no unthinkable to ask Misaki to stay by his side while he got over his feelings for Takahiro.

When Misaki had calmed down enough so that his fists were no longer shaking, he dialed Kamijo's number.

"Hey, you finished what you had to do already? " Kamijo asked when he answered his phone.

"I need something from you. It's important. Can I stay with you for a while, just until I find my own place?" Misaki asked. His voice was shaking and he knew Kamijo would be able to tell that he had been crying.

"Sure. I'm home now. You want me to come get you?" Kamijo asked. He could tell that something had upset Misaki really bad.

"Yes please." Misaki said as he hung up the phone.

Misaki grabbed his suitcase form the top of his closet and packed away his school books. Then he went to his closet to get some clothes. When Misaki saw the coat that Akihiko had bought him, he broke out in more tears. He pulled himself together after a few minutes and packed what he could, leaving the coat behind. Then he retrieved his toiletries from the bathroom. He left the apartment and waited in front of the building until Kamijo pulled up.

Kamijo popped his trunk and Misaki placed his suitcase inside. Misaki got into the passenger's seat. There were still tears on Misaki's face. Kamijo decided not to say anything.

When they got to his apartment, Kamijo grabbed Misaki's suitcase for him.

"Here it is. My humble abode. It's nothing much. Lucky for you, I keep a spare futon." Kamijo said as he placed Misaki's suitcase down in the small; entrance way in his apartment.

"Thanks again." Misaki said as he stepped inside and took off his hoodie.

"Of course. I'm always there for a friend in need. You can stay as long as you want." Kamijo said, scratching the back of his head.

"I think I owe you an explanation." Misaki said, sniffling.

"It's your business. I don't need to know what's going on." Kamijo replied.

"No, I need to tell you this in case something happens." Misaki replied.

"Ok, if you feel that way. But you should clean yourself up a bit. Let me show you where the bathroom is." Kamijo replied.

Misaki took his suitcase into the bathroom with him. Kamijo set up the spare futon in his bedroom and cleaned up his room a bit.

"This is a nice place." Misaki said as he entered Kamijo's bedroom, leaving the suitcase by the door.

Kamijo was standing over his trash can, dumping some empty soda cans into the basket.

"I'm actually a pretty clean person when I'm not overwhelmed with class work." Kamijo replied.

"Can I sit over here?" Misaki said, gesturing to the chair in front of Kamijo's desk.

"Yeah, sure." Kamijo said, walking over to his bed and sitting down

"I have a male lover. Well-had a male lover." Misaki said bluntly, without hesitating.

Kamijo was surprised. He always thought Misaki was just the quiet type who didn't want a relationship. But he wasn't bothered by the news at all.

"So that guy you live with… he's your boyfriend. Or was your boyfriend." Kamijo asked.

"Yes, but I broke it off today. That's why I need a place to stay." Misaki replied.

"I thought that he was a distant relative that you were stuck living with. That guy is rich and he's much older than you, right?" Kamijo asked. "Not to pry or anything." Kamijo added quickly.

"Yes. He's actually an old high school friend of my older brother. It's a weird story. My brother asked him to tutor me for my college entrance exams. And one day out of nowhere he came onto me. I didn't say anything to anyone about it. I don't know why. But I kept going to him for help. I passed my exams and got into M University. That's when my brother, who had just gotten married got transferred to another city by his job. So I started living with Akihiko.

"Did he force you to sleep with him in exchange for rent?" Kamijo asked. "Oops, I guess that's too personal to ask." Kamijo added quickly

"No, you're fine. I didn't really want to do it with him, but I let him be with me. I guess I was just confused and since I'd never been with a girl, I let him do me because it felt good. He didn't exactly take advantage of me. I could have reported him at anytime. Eventually, I started to fall for him and didn't hate doing it as much." Misaki replied.

"Wow, that's still messed up. That guy knew you were young and inexperienced and he came on to you like that." Kamijo said without thinking.

"I knew that. I felt wrong the first time it happened, but I guess I didn't think it was fair to make him out to be the bad guy since I did get turned on by the things that he did to me." Misaki replied.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Well, if that guy comes around school looking for you, I won't let him talk you into getting back with him." Kamijo said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." Misaki said. He appreciated Kamijo for being so supportive about the situation.

"Sorry if this weirded you out. This is a lot to take in." Misaki said nervously. He was glad that he could finally tell someone about how he'd been feeling.

"I mean, yeah it is. But this isn't the first time I've heard something like this. So I'm ok." Kamijo said, giving Misaki a smile.

"When I was in middle school, I was at my relatives' house for the summer. I walked in on my older cousin doing it with his friend. I didn't ask him about their relationship. I assumed that my cousin liked guys. He told me, of his own free will, that his friend had unexpectedly confessed to him and then given him a blow job. My cousin was freaked out and didn't talk to him for months. But deep down, I guess my cousin realized he was gay. So he started seeing his friend." Kamijo said.

"I see. Well, I've never considered myself gay or anything. I find women attractive. I just never had a girlfriend, maybe because I was too shy. And I don't find other guys attractive. Akihiko is the only guy I've ever liked. I guess I'm still figuring things out." Misaki said.

"Well I am one hundred percent into women." Kamijo replied.

The room went silent once again.

"Well, I think we should some work. We don't want to fall behind." Misaki said, breaking the silence.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sumi-senpai is going to make his appearance in this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews.

Akihiko sat at his desk for about thirty minutes in despair, mulling over the things Misaki had said to him.

"_This isn't over. I'm not letting go of Misaki that easily."_ Akihiko said to himself. "

Akihiko decided to change his attitude about the situation. He checked his watch. It was still pretty early in the evening. Akihiko decided to call Hiroki. Hiroki answered his phone on the fifth ring.

"Sorry about almost missing your call. I had trouble locating my phone. What's up?" Hiroko said, a little out of breath.

"I know you're working now, but is there any chance that you could take a break and meet me somewhere?" Akihiko asked.

"Something's up isn't it? I'll meet you right away. Do you remember that small coffee short by the university? Let's meet there." Hiroko said with a little concern in his voice.

"Ok see you in a few minutes." Akihiko said before hanging up.

Akihiko took a deep breath. He grabbed his coat and drove over to the coffee shop, grabbing a table in the back. Akihiko was the first to arrive so he ordered two cups of coffee. Just as the waiter was bringing over the cups, Hiroki walked in.

"Thank you." Hiroki said as the waiter placed a cup in front of him.

"So tell me what's going on. I'm worried about you."Hiroki exclaimed.

"Well, I was finally able to get Misaki to talk with me. However, things went a different direction from what I expected." Akihiko took a large sip from his cup.

"Misaki decided to go stay with a friend. He says he can't be around me knowing that I still love Takahiro." Akihiko said.

Hiroki started at Akihiko blankly for a moment.

"Wow, that's some heavy shit. Though, I completely understand where he's coming from." Hiroki replied.

"Sorry if that sounds harsh." Hiroki added.

"No. I'm an adult; I can take it. I can't blame him either. Right now, even though he's the most important person to me, he can't handle not being the only person I love. I know it would be extremely cruel if I begged him to stay by my side while I figure things out." Akihiko said, drinking more of his coffee.

Hiroki followed suit and drunk some of his coffee.

"Well, what are you going to do? I mean, about getting over your feelings for Takahiro." Hiroki asked.

"I actually have no clue on what I should do. How did you get over being in love with me?" Akihiko asked.

Hiroki's face turned red. He never thought that Akihiko would realize his feelings.

"Sorry for posing that question so abruptly. I guess you still thought I was still in the dark about that." Akihiko said.

"Yes I did. I thought that I'd have to tell you before you to realize it." Hiroki replied

"I actually realized it a long time ago. It was because of something Misaki said to me when we first started living together. He told me that he felt insecure, because he thought I was using him as a replacement for Takahiro. A few days later, after I had run into you, it hit me. I started to suspect that you may have been in love with me years ago and had tried to make me fall in love with you by being my replacement for Takahiro. Of course, I was too lost in my own feelings to notice. And you're response just now confirmed by suspicions.'" Akihiko responded.

"Wow, well I guess I should've given you a little more credit." Hiroki said, drinking more of his coffee.

"Actually, the reason I fell out of love with you was, because I fell in love with Nowaki. I had spent a lot of time kicking myself for being hopelessly in love you. I was ready to move on with my life, but didn't know how. Then Nowaki came along. He made me notice him. He told me that he had fallen in love with me at first sight, even though I was crying, over you no less, the first time we met. I thought he pitied me and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let me reject him. He challenged me and best of all; he made me be honest with myself." Hiroki said.

"That's nothing like what happened to me when I met Misaki." Akihiko replied.

"I mean, I wasn't ready to let go of Takahiro. I was actually planning on being in love with him for as long as I could be near him. On the night that he announced his engagement, I knew that I was fighting for a lost cause, but didn't have the strength to give up. But Misaki was so angry for me. He cried for me. I fell in love with him at that exact moment." Akihiko said. He removed his pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket.

"Hey, you can't smoke in here!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Akihiko said, placing the pack of cigarettes back in his coat.

"Well, when I reflect on it now, I see that I completely dropped the ball. I didn't deal with my feelings for Takahiro; I just stopped feeling anything. I locked my emotions away." Akihiko said, drinking the rest of his coffee.

Akihiko motioned for the server to bring him another cup of coffee.

"Sorry if I'm taking up all of your time." Akihiko said.

"No, I needed to get away from Miyagi anyway. And I knew you needed to talk about something important." Hiroki replied.

"Well, I still don't know what to do. I've never had to do anything like this before." Akihiko said.

"Yeah, it's a shame that a man your age doesn't know the basics about relationships." Hiroki chided with a sarcastic expression on his face.

"It's a shame that you foolishly believed that you could make someone fall out of love with the person they cherished the most in the world by using sex." Akihiko retorted, not changing his expression.

"You're always so cold Akihiko." Hiroki replied, annoyed that Akihiko had gotten one over on him.

"But to be serious Hiroki, I'm completely lost here." Akihiko said, accepting his second cup of coffee from the waiter.

"Well, I know you're ready to let go of your feelings for Takahiro. You just have to free yourself of this looming cloud. I mean, Takahiro is having his first child with his wife. There's nothing left for you to hold on to. He's moving on with his life without even realizing your feelings. He needs to be dead to you."Hiroki replied.

"You always knew how to bring me out of the clouds Hiroki." Akihiko replied.

"I've known you for almost my whole life. It comes with the territory." Hiroki responded.

"Well, I appreciate everything you've done for me." Akihiko said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man, I'm getting hungry. What about you Misaki?" Kamijo asked.

"Sure. I could use a break." Misaki replied. The guys had been studying non-stop for over two hours.

"Do you want to eat take out or grab something at a restaurant?" Kamijo asked.

"Actually, I don't eat fast food much. I've always prepared all meals for Usa-I mean." Misaki didn't finish his sentence.

Misaki hadn't given much thought to it since he'd been at Kamijo's place, but there were a lot of things that reminded him of Akihiko. It would be hard to get use to not thinking about those various things. Kamijo noticed that Misaki almost mentioned his ex-lover's name.

"You're a pretty good cook right? You make your own bentos for school. We could make dinner then." Kamijo said, getting back on topic.

"Haha. Well let's get ingredients then. You can decide what to eat." Misaki replied. Misaki got up and grabbed his wallet.

"What was the laugh for?" Kamijo asked while grabbing his car keys.

Misaki ran out of the bedroom, ahead of Kamijo.

"Hold it!" Kamijo exclaimed.

The guys drove to the grocery store and spent the first ten minutes aimlessly walking down the aisles. Kamijo finally decided what he wanted to eat. His choice was gyoza. Misaki was fine with the choice because, he'd made it a few times before. When they got the groceries home, Kamijo tried to help with the chopping, but Misaki pushed him out of the kitchen.

"You're even ruining the vegetables. You're useless just like Usagi-san." Misaki scolded Kamijo.

"Umm, I mean, I can handle it; you can sit down." Misaki said nervously.

"Usagi-san. That's your ex right?" Kamijo asked.

"Yeah." Misaki mumbled. He continued chopping quietly.

Kamijo didn't want Misaki thinking about his ex, so he waited in the kitchen flipping through a manga until dinner was finished. Misaki and Kamijo ate dinner together, chatting about insignificant things until they finished. This scene reminded Misaki of how he'd always eaten his meals with Akihiko. He tried not to let this thoughts roam to Akihiko for the rest of the night.

'"It's a shame I have to go back to studying after a meal like that." Kamijo said to Misaki, patting his full stomach.

"Weren't you the one who was eager about studying earlier?" Misaki teased.

"Whatever." Kamijo replied.

Misaki and Kamijo continued their studies until after ten.

"You go to the bath first Misaki, I'm going to get on my email for a bit." Kamijo said, after they'd put away their books.

When Misaki returned, Kamijo went into the bathroom. Misaki climbed into his futon. He was feeling very tired and fell asleep before Kamijo returned to the room.

_(Misaki's Dream)_

"_Where are you going?" Misaki said to the figure in front of him. He couldn't see the person's face, but Misaki felt like he knew the person. He tried to catch up with the person, but it was useless._

"_Come back, please." Misaki cried._

_The figured continued walking. Misaki made a dash forward and grabbed the person's hand._

_The person turned around and looked Misaki in the eye._

"_Usagi-san!" Misaki cried as the figure let go of his hand and continued walking away._

"_Usagi-san!"Misaki cried continuously._

_( End of dream)_

"Misaki. Wake up. Misaki." Kamijo said, crouched over Misaki. He was shaking Misaki in order to wake him up.

Misaki finally opened his eyes.

"Kamijo. What're you doing?" Misaki asked.

"You were talking in your sleep. You seemed uneasy and you were calling your ex's name." Kamijo explained.

Misaki felt a bit embarrassed. He'd never been known to talk in his sleep. Not only that, but he'd cried for Akihiko in his sleep. His dream felt so real to him. Misaki could see that Kamijo was worried about him.

"He interferes in my life even now. Well, I probably can't get back to sleep now. I'll make breakfast." Misaki said, wanting to avoid a conversation about his dream. Misaki got up and put away his futon; then he headed for the kitchen. Misaki made omelets using leftovers from last night's dinner.

"By the way, I have work after school today." Misaki said.

"Ok." Kamijo replied. Both guys were being very quiet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

Akihiko had had a decent night's sleep. Talking with Hiroki had lifted a load from his shoulders. Akihiko trusted that Misaki would come back to him in time. Though, he didn't expect for things to immediately return to normal.

Akihiko decided to get up and make an omelet for himself. He hated cooking for himself, especially since he only knew how to make omelets. But he didn't want to eat out all the time. He also assumed his apartment would turn into a land field with no one around to do the chores. Akihiko considered hiring a maid. He didn't want to go back to the way he was living.

Eating the omelet in the apartment alone felt very lonely. Akihiko quickly finished his breakfast and bathe. Then he went to the library. He figured the best place to look for answers would be in the relationship section of the library. Akihiko found a couple of books that he thought would be useful. The librarian at the checkout station blushed the entire time as she scanned Akihiko's books and placed them in a bag. Akihiko grinned at her and left.

When he returned to the apartment he made a cup of coffee and drank it as he read the first book.

Akihiko had gone finished off four cups of coffee and one cigarette while reading the two books he'd gotten from the library. He didn't know if people actually used the tips in the books, but he would at least give them a try.

Akihiko got down on the ground and folded his legs in a stance that would allow him to meditate comfortably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Misaki arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes before his shift started. He changed into his apron and waited in the employee lounge. His co worker Erika walked in.

"Hi Misaki-kun." Erika said, cheerfully.

Misaki returned a hello, with no enthusiasm.

"Something wrong Misaki-kun?" Erika asked. Misaki would usually give a more gleeful response.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I studied a lot last night." Misaki lied.

"Ok, well I'm going home. Good bye." Erika said, grabbing her coat and leaving.

Misaki gave her a wave. Then he got up and went into the shop.

Misaki's boss, Kyousuke-sensei, approached him as soon as Misaki had walked in "Misaki-kun, is Erika-chan still here?" Kyousuke asked.

"No Sensei. She just left. Why?" Misaki asked.

"I was going to see if she could work late. Aoi-chan just called. She said that her little sister was very ill and she had to take care of her." Said Kyousuke-sensei.

"I can stay late Sensei. And I should be able to handle all the orders." Misaki replied with some enthusiasm. Misaki was always enthusiastic about earning more money.

"Ok. I leave everything to you Misaki-kun." Kyousuke-sensei replied.

Misaki worked diligently through the evening. The shop had recently become a popular dating spot, so for the first two hours of his shift, customers flooded the shop. When Misaki's shift ended, he took a deep breath and wiped his brow. Then he put up his apron and exited the coffee shop. He was quick hungry since he'd worked later than usual.

"_I don't feel much like cooking right now." _Misaki said to himself as he looked around for a place to eat.

"_Oh is that Sumi-senpai?"_ Misaki said to himself. A person who favored Sumi-senpai was talking with a couple in front of a restaurant close by the coffee shop.

The person turned so that Misaki was able to see his face clearly. It was Sumi-senpai. Misaki was ecstatic. He hadn't seen senpai, since his graduation ceremony. Sumi-senpai noticed Misaki and waved for him to come over.

Misaki almost skipped to Sumi-senpai's side.

"Mom, Dad, you remember my friend Misaki from university?" Sumi-senpai said, re-introducing Misaki to his parents. Misaki had met them once before at Sumi-senpai's graduation.

Misaki greeted them and shook their hands.

"I'd like to catch up with Misaki-kun so I'll be coming home later." Sumi-senpai said to his parents.

Sumi-senpai's parent's left.

"I'm so glad I ran into you Senpai. It's been a long time since I've seen you." Misaki said beaming. Even before Sumi-senpai graduated, Misaki rarely saw him, because Akihiko had been so monopolizing.

"Yes me too. I'm surprised Akihiko isn't standing behind you glaring at me. Is he with you? "Sumi-senpai asked.

"No. Actually, Usagi-san and I are taking a break."Misaki said sadly.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Is something wrong?" Sumi-senpai asked.

Sumi-senpai asked out of concern, but he couldn't help thinking that this was a great coincidence. Sumi-senpai had not made any advances at Akihiko since his last attempt. It wasn't that he had lost interest, but that he had simply decided not to compete with Misaki. After getting close to Misaki, he understood exactly why Akihiko treasured him. Sumi-senpai was up against a formidable force. Sumi-senpai decided to wait and see how their relationship played out. He did nothing, even after his graduation. He didn't see any openings and had become deeply focused on his job. But now, things seemed like they might work in his favor.

"It's a bit complicated." Misaki said, holding his head down. Misaki's stomached growled and he blushed.

"Well, I can treat you and we can talk over drinks." Sumi-senpai offered.

"Thanks. Though, I don't really drink. "Misaki said.

"Don't be shy. A little bit of sake with dinner won't do much damage. Plus, you should acquire a taste for alcohol. Businessmen drink a lot. You'll have to go drinking with colleagues quite often." Sumi-senpai said.

"Ok. Well, you'll be looking out for me so let's do it." Misaki said, a little more cheerfully.

Sumi-senpai escorted Misaki to a nice bar. He himself had just finished eating with his parents, so he ordered himself some sake.

The food at the bar was delicious and Misaki ate it hungrily, getting food around him mouth.

"You're as cute as ever." Sumi-senpai said, smiling at Misaki.

Misaki slowed down his pace until he was finished. Sumi-senpai ordered some sake for Misaki. Misaki drank it. It was kind of sweet, but it still burned a little.

"So, do you feel like talking now?" Sumi-senpai asked, as he motioned for the waiter to refill Misaki's cup.

A/N: so I'm going to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. Sorry to do this to you. But I promise I won't make you wait long for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for taking like 2 months to put up another chapter. I'm a bio major and I have 2 jobs so I don't time to write often. My break is coming up in 2 weeks, so I'll try to make it up to you guys by posting several chapters. Thanks for all your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Forgive me if you find horribly misspelled words. I got a used laptop and the keyboard does this thing where the cursor will move and I'll be typing on a different line from where I started. I'll try to eliminate this as much as possible.

Misaki let out a small burp, as he finished the second cup of sake. " Excuse me senpai." Misaki said, blushing a little.

Sumi-senpai rustled Misaki's hair. "I will this time, but I'm going to teach you to drink like a real businessman."

Misaki pushed his plate to the side. Sumi-senpai signaled for the bartender to pour more sake into their cups.

When they had finished this round of drinks, Misaki began to inform senpai of his situation.

"So, for the time being... I'm living with a friend from school. Things are... complicated. Usagi-san and I are taking a break from each other." Misaki explained.

He turned from senpai and looked down at the counter, fiddling around with his shirt sleeve. It was difficult for Misaki to talk about this and not well up with emotions.

"Let's have a few more drinks before we continue." Senpai suggested.

Senpai was curious to hear more about this new friend that Misaki was living with. Akihiko didn't really permit Misaki to have friends. Of course, it could have just been that Akihiko didn't care for senpai and in order to appear consistent, wouldn't let Misaki spend time with other friends as well.

The two of them had three more rounds over a span of five minutes.

Misaki was feeling warm inside at this point.

"So, did Akihiko do something to make you uncomfortable?" Senpai asked.

He didn't know what to expect as Misaki's reply. Akihiko didn't seem like the type to cheat or be a drunkard or be abusive. But you could never be sure. People were capable of anything.

"Well, to understand the whole situation, you have to know about the letter. Not long ago, onee-chan sent me a letter. It mentioned that he and his wife were having a baby."

Misaki paused for a moment. He swallowed hard. Recalling the events that followed hurt, as if someone was ripping open a wound that had already healed.

"Can we have another round?" Misaki asked.

Senpai nodded towards the bartender; who re-filled their cups.

Misaki wasted no time downing the sake. It tasted a lot better than beer, but didn't go down as easily. Misaki figured out that drinking it quickly minimized the burning sensation.

"Ahhh!" Misaki let out, as he placed his cup on the counter,leaning to the side a bit.

Misaki was buzzed. Senpai wasn't feeling it yet. But he could tell that Misaki was becoming tipsy.

Once he had regained his composure, Misaki returned to telling the story.

"I didn't read the letter myself, Usagi-san did. And when he was done reading it, he started acting a little strange. I didn't really notice at first. But a few days later, onee-chan showed up unexpectedly at the apartment, while I wasn't there, and something happened between him and Usagi-san." Said Misaki.

For a minute, Senpai had a startled expression on his face.

When Misaki saw his expression, he had to make himself clear.

"I didn't mean it like that. They didn't do it. What I should have said was, Usagi-san tried to get up the nerve to confess his love for my brother. When I walked in, Usagi-san was embracing onee-chan intimately." Misaki explained.

Misaki only had a few more details to add. He wasn't as uneasy as before, now that the alcohol saw settling in. Misaki finished the story without even getting another round of drinks.

"So after all of this happened, I realized that I couldn't live in the same house as Usagi-san. He was still in love with my brother. My worst fear had come true." Misaki finished, starting to cry.  
The alcohol had loosened Misaki up, but it also made him depressed. The last time Misaki had alcohol, he got drunk almost immediately and then passed out in his room. This time, he ate something before drinking and didn't drink as fast. So the alcohol had time to work on him.

Misaki stopped himself from bawling in the bar.

" I'm sorry if I ruined your evening senpai." Misaki said, wiping tears from his cheek.

Sumi-senpai looked at Misaki intently. The boy was very cute in this vulnerable state.  
Senpai saw this as his opportunity to get information on Akihiko and steal him for himself. He would get a few more drinks into Misaki and then take him home to do some recon.

A/N: so I'm going to leave you waiting. The next chapter will be uploaded very soon, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, I know I promised to get the next chapter up soon, but that didn't happen. It's been months since my last update. Sorry, sorry, sorry, a million times sorry. I want to thank my loyal followers, who patiently wait for me to update. This chapter is what everyone's been waiting for. It gets pretty graphic towards the end. Be warned there are some scenes that are lewd and scary. read with caution.

"Don't worry Misaki. You're like a little brother to me. You couldn't ruin my evening" Senpai responded.

Misaki was almost in the right condition. With a little more alcohol, Misaki would be left completely vulnerable to Senpai and he could milk as much information out of him as he pleased.

However, Misaki didn't look like he wanted to drink anymore. Senpai had an idea. He'd give Misaki some Chuhais. They tasted like juice because they were low in alcohol. Getting three or four into Misaki should do the job.

"Why don't we get some juice into you to balance out the saki." Senpai suggested.

Misaki nodded, swaying in his seat a bit before readjusting himself.

Senpai called the bartender over and asked him to bring out two peach chuhais.

Senpai was happy that Misaki was very ignorant when it came to alcoholic beverages. He knew Misaki would guzzle down the chuhai without realizing that it contained alcohol and become even more intoxicated.

When the drinks arrived, Senpai placed his hand on Misaki's shoulder and held up his drink. "Cheers to friendship." he exclaimed, bumping Misaki's drink.

Misaki yelled cheers and took a long, sloppy gulp of his drink.

"Wow, this is great! I love peach." Misaki exclaimed before downing the rest of his drink.

Senpai, slowly sipped on his drink as he watched his plan unravel.

After getting 2 more chuhais into Misaki, he suggested they go back to his apartment.

Misaki was completely unbalanced now.

"Let's get you to my apartment so you can rest a bit. You can stay the night as well. I don't want to send you to your friend's place in this condition." Senpai said.

"I thinh yer right senpai." Misaki slurred.

Misaki had to lean against Senpai as they waited outside for a cab. During the ride to Senpai's place, Misaki hicupped several times.

Senpai was glad that his apartment was on the first floor, because Misaki had trouble walking up the front steps.

Senpai positioned Misaki against the wall as he opened the door to his apartment and flipped on the light switch. Then he retrieved Misaki, who was slowly sliding down the wall. The inside of his apartment was lavishly decorated with furniture imported from Europe. The furniture was a gift from his parents.

"Gosh, this plas is ahmazin!" Misaki exclaimed, taking a look around the living room. He let go of Senpai and rushed towards the couch, plopping down in the center.

Senpai took off his jacket and hung it up on the coat rack before sitting next to Misaki.

Misaki squeezed a pillow against his chest and drunkenly smiled at senpai. " I misshed you senpai. Tis wuz fun." Misaki said before hicupping again.

"It's been nice catching up with you Misaki." Senpai said, putting his arm around Misaki.

"Thanks fer listenin to me whine. I haven't had anywan to talk to. I mean, I confride in my frien, but yer my best frien Senpai." Misaki beamed, leaning onto Senpai's shoulder.

Senpai was starting to regret getting Misaki so drunk. He could barely follow Misaki. But there was nothing he could do about it now.

"That reminds me. How did you become friends with this Kamijo-san was it? I know from experience that Akihiko likes to keep you on a short leash." Senpai asked.

"Yeah, I was surprize too." Misaki said sitting up. "Well last year, I waz getting low marks in one of my classes. Kamijo-san waz at the top ob the class. I asked him to tuter me and my grade went right up. Akihiko really coulnet object to me spending time with him becuz my school work would have suffurd. We became friens and I began studeein with him. I knew Akihiko was jellus, so I turned down all ob Kamijo-san's invites to hang out. I felt horibel, but I didn't want to upset Akihiko." Misaki yawned before continuing. "I avoidid menshuning Akihiko to Kamijo-san. I didn't releh talk much about myself to him too. That also makes me feel horibel, becuz I don't like keeping secrutz." Misaki explained.

Senpai was astonished at how much Akihiko had changed for Misaki's sake. But he understood why. Misaki was so innocent. He was eager to please and put his whole heart into everything. Senpai now saw why Misaki was such a jewel to Akihiko.

"Ok well, I think it's time for bed now. Do you mind sharing a futon with me?" Senpai asked.

"Nawt at all." Misaki replied

Senpai got up and went into his room. He replaced his regular futon with a double futon that he kept for guests.

Then he grabbed Misaki and helped him into the bedroom. Misaki was already dozing off by the time Senpai grabbed a pair of pajamas for him. He changed Misaki's clothes with ease. The boy was pretty light.

Then Senpai went to straightened up the living room and get ready for bed. When he came back into his room, Misaki was cutely curled up and fast asleep.

Senpai got into bed. He watched Misaki sleep for a few minutes. His sleeping face was so cute and angelic. Senpai was definitely seeing why Akihiko went to such lengths to protect him.

Senpai turned over and closed his eyes. It was pretty late and he was tired. He had no trouble getting to sleep.

Senpai hadn't been asleep for long; maybe an hour. Misaki had crawl right up to him and wrapped his arms around him. Senpai tried to move away gently.

"No, don't go." Misaki murmured softly in his sleep.

The boy was latched onto him.

"He must be thinking of Akihiko." Senpai thought to himself.

Senpai gently removed Misaki's arms and placed him on the other side of the futon.

But Misaki reached his arms up and wrapped them around Senpai's neck, bringing Senpai closer to him.

"Even in his sleep, he's this affectionate." Senpai said to himself.

Senpai was very close to Misaki. This was almost like the time when he lured Misaki to his house.

An old familiar feeling was creeping up in Senpai now.

"Akihiko definitely wouldn't be able to save his precious Misaki this time." Senpai thought to himself.

Senpai leaned forward and kissed Misaki on the lips. The boy shifted in his sleep a bit.

Senpai went to kiss Misaki on his neck this time.

Misaki let out a soft moan.

"Heh." Senpai exclaimed. "This will be fun."

Senpai began licking and sucking at Misaki's neck.

Misaki's arm fell to his side, releasing Senpai. Misaki moaned lightly, but remained asleep.

Senpai unbuttoned Misaki's pajama top, exposing his taut, pink nipples. Senpai swooped down on the left nipple, gently caressing it with his tongue.

Misaki was now stirring in his sleep. He cringed a bit as Senpai bit down on the erect pink nipple. Misaki's face was flush.

Senpai was becoming aroused now. Misaki was being so cute and in his sleep too.

Senpai removed his hardening cock from his pants and began stroking it. He positioned himself right above Misaki's pelvis.

Senpai began slowly tugging at the waistband of Misaki's pajama bottoms.

Misaki opened one eye. As Senpai pulled on the waistband a little more, Misaki woke up a bit more.

"What?" Misaki questioned.

He blinked a few times and then stared straight ahead.

Misaki's heart was pounding now. Before him was Sumi-senpai, exposed from the waist down. And Misaki's own pants were halfway down.

"What are you doing Senpai?" Misaki asked as he went to pull up his pants.

Senpai grabbed his wrist and kept him from moving. With the same hand, Senpai grabbed Misaki's other wrist and held both of them above Misaki's head.

"Senpai, what's going on?" Misaki asked with a confused expression.

Misaki wasn't sure of what was happening. Was this just a bad dream? Misaki knew it wasn't because he had a splitting headache. He could remember drinking with Senpai and taking a cab. But everything was fuzzy.

Even so, he was sure what he was seeing was real. Senpai was leering over him.

Senpai put two fingers from his free hand into his mouth and moistened them.

" I'm doing what your body's been waiting for." Senpai said as he reached down and pushed apart Misaki's legs.

Senpai took his two moistened fingers and began toying with Misaki's entrance. He pushed one of the fingers in slowly, using the other to circle around Misaki's anus.

"No!" Misaki cried.

Senpai put the second finger in and thrusted them very quickly in and out of Misaki.

"Ahhh. Please, don't do that." Misaki pleaded.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I mean, your body has been enjoying everything I've been doing to it so far." Senpai said.

He placed a third finger inside of Misaki, causing the boy to wince.

"Please, Senpai. Don't do this." Misaki pleaded, trying to wiggle his way out of Senpai's grip.

But Senpai wouldn't release him.

"What's wrong Misaki? You use to cling to me so adoringly. And just minutes ago, you were moaning to the sensation of me licking your nipples." Senpai explained as he withdrew his fingers.

"And now Akihiko's out of the picture. I've always wanted to have a taste of Akihiko's little pet." Senpai grinned.

He positioned himself in from of Misaki's entrance.

"Don't do this. I don't want this Senpai." Misaki cried.

"You make me think such lewd thoughts, continuing to call me senpai like that." Senpai replied.

Senpai pushed forward allowing his tip to enter into Misaki.

"Stop this." Misaki said, tears beginning to roll down his face.

Senpai ignored his plea and entered into Misaki fully.

"Stop. Please. Stop." Misaki said, crying out loudly this time.

A hard smack came across Misaki's face.

Misaki was terrified now. Senpai had never raised his hand to him before.

Senpai was now riled up. He thrusted into Misaki, feeling Misaki squeeze tightly around his cock.

Misaki cried out. This was so painful.

Misaki was resisting with all his might. He still couldn't believe what was happening to him. His own senpai was violating him. Misaki began sobbing even louder.

Senpai pulled back slowly. Misaki was doing a good job at resisting him. Senpai couldn't have his way like this.

"Do you only yield to your beloved Akihiko? He was your first right? You dirty slut; giving yourself to him so easily."  
Senpai said.

Senpai thrusted into Misaki with a little more force than before.

"Noooo. It hurts too much." Misaki cried out.

"Shut up! You're the one making this hard on yourself." Senapi barked.

Misaki was so scared. Senpai intended to have his way even if it meant being rough. Misaki didn't know how we was going to escape from Senpai's clutches.

Misaki wished Akihiko was there to save him.

Senpai slowly began thrusting his pelvis.

"Do you remember how you would always throw yourself at me? And even when Akihiko told you to stay away from me, you couldn't could you?" Senapi said, looking at Misaki lustfully.

Misaki could barely see through all of the tears streaming from his eyes.

"Why senpai. What did I do to deserve this?" Misaki asked.

Senpai didn't answer. He continued thrusting into Misaki.

"It hurts." Misaki cried out.

Senpai raised his hand to strike Misaki again, but Misaki moved his head quickly just before Senpai hit him. Sumi- senpai hit his hand on the floor.

"Dammit!" Senpai exclaimed as he shook his hand. Unconsciously, he loosened his grip on Misaki's wrists. While Senpai was distracted, Misaki broke free of his grasp and pushed Senpai off of him.

Sumi-senpai fell backwards, hitting his head on the floor.

Misaki quickly got up. He spotted his clothes, grabbing them quickly and running out of the room.

"Dammit he's getting away." Senapi said, coming to his knees.

Misaki hurriedly opened the front door and ran out of Senpai's apartment. Miskai just kept running, fearing that Senpai was close behind him.

Sumi-senpai rubbed his head. He heard the front door open and close. Misaki was moving pretty fast.

"Shit!" Senpai exclaimed. He probably wouldn't be able to catch up.

Misaki finally made it outside the building. He stopped for a second and looked both ways.

But he didn't know where he was. Misaki took off to the right. The pavement was cold and there was debris everywhere. The bottom of Misaki's feet were getting scratched up. He'd forgotten to grab his shoes. But Misaki couldn't focus on that. He had to keep running.

Misaki looked over his shoulder; there was no one there.

"Maybe Senpai was still on the floor in pain." He thought.

Eventually, Misaki stopped running. He spent a few moments catching his breath. He was in so much pain. And scared still. He looked around. There was nothing familiar about his surroundings. He was completely lost.

Misaki began crying again. He wished Akihiko was there to take him home.

After a minute, Misaki realized that he might still have his cell phone. He checked his pants pocket. It was there. Misaki flipped it open and dialed Akihiko's number.

"Come on, pick up." Misaki pleaded as he waited to hear Akihiko's voice. The phone ring several times. Just when Misaki thought it was going to voicemail, Akihiko picked up.

A/N: This is another cliffhanger. Hopefully you aren't too disturbed by this chapter. Though I think the description was pretty clear about something bad happening. As always, leave reviews. And I'll be ending this story in the next chapter I think.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here's the next chapter. It will not be the last one. I've had some great plot ideas and there will be several more chapters coming. I hope you enjoy. Please leave reviews.

"Misaki! Are you alright? Where are you?" Akihiko asked in a worried tone.

Akihiko had been pacing in his office for about an hour now. He had been worried sick about Misaki.

Earlier that night, Misaki's friend Kamijo-san showed up at Akihiko's apartment. He'd been looking for Misaki.

(Flashback)

"Hi, I'm a friend of Misaki's; the one he's staying with. My name is Yuki Kamijo. I was wondering if he'd come over to see you?" Kamijo-san asked with a worried expression.

"No. He hasn't come by or spoken to me in a while." Akihiko replied.

"Is something wrong? Is Misaki in trouble?" Akihiko asked as he began to worry.

"Well, Misaki didn't come back after his shift. I called him several times, but his phone was turned off. I even drove down to the shop and looked around for him." Kamijo-san replied.

"I thought that maybe he'd come to make up with you." Kamijo-san added.

Akihiko was completely pale. He rushed inside his apartment, leaving Kamijo-san standing there. Akihiko grabbed his coat and keys and then returned to the front door.

"Thank you for coming to me. I'll look for him now." Akihiko said before running down the stairs.

(End of Flashback)

Akihiko had spent at least two hours driving around the city. He'd check in restaurants, bars, even love hotels looking for Misaki. Then he checked the hospital. Still no leads.

After all that searching, Akihiko returned home. He called the police chief and filed a missing person's report. Because it was for the well known celebrity author, Akihiko Usami, the police wasted no time sending out cars to search for Misaki.

And up until he got this call, Akihiko had been pacing in his office, hoping to hear back from the police chief.

"Usagi-san. I need you right now. Please, come rescue me. I'm so scared." Misaki said, bawling.

"Where are you?" Akihiko asked.

"I don't know." Misaki replied, his voice shaking.

"Don't worry. I'm going to find you in a second." Akihiko exclaimed.

He placed his phone on his desk and turned on the speaker.

Then he opened his laptop.

Akihiko had an application on his computer that allowed him to track the GPS signal in Misaki's phone when it was making a call. He'd never used it before. He installed the application for emergency purposes after the time that he found Keiichi Sumi in a compromising situation with Misaki at parent's house.

"I know just where you are Misaki." Akihiko exclaimed as the application listed the coordinates for Misaki's phone.

"Stay on the line; I'm coming to get you." Akihiko said. He grabbed his phone and rushed to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit." Sumi-senpai exclaimed.

He hadn't been able to chase after Misaki.

He didn't even know what he would have done in the first place to keep Misaki quiet.

He wasn't a gangster so it's not like he would have had Misaki disposed of. Sumi-senpai was now in a bind.

He knew that Misaki would tell Akihiko and Akihiko would want revenge.

Sumi-senpai's first thought was to disappear.

He didn't see Akihiko getting the police involved, but with his money and power, Akihiko could still do major damage.

Sumi-senpai decided that hiding out was the best option. He began packing some essentials.

He'd have to think of something to tell his parents and his employer to explain his sudden disappearance.

"I'll handle that when I'm gone." Sumi-senpai thought to himself.

After changing his clothes, Sum-senpai got in his car and drove to a cabin his parents kept in the countryside.

He'd wait there until morning, then he'd take a plane to his uncle's estate on Okinawa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misaki was about twenty minutes away in a part of town that Akihiko was sure Misaki had never been to.

"Misaki, I'm sorry I'm not there by your side." Akihiko said, his eyes welling with tears.

"Usagi-san. I should have never left." Misaki replied.

"No. It was my fault. I pushed you to leave." Akihiko explained.

He was speeding down the rode. At this pace, he'd reach Misaki in ten minutes. Since in was about two in the morning, there weren't too many people on the rode.

"I'm sorry Misaki. I love you with all of my heart. I never want you to leave my side." Akihiko exclaimed, more tears rolling down his face.

"I never want to leave your side." Misaki replied.

Akihiko was nearing the area where Misaki was located. He slowed down.

"Misaki, I need you to describe what's around you. I'm almost there." Akihiko said.

Misaki looked around. He was sitting on the curb in front of an office building. There was a sign in front of the building that read Wataru Industries

"I'm in front of a three story tall office building. The sign outside says Wataru Industries.

"Ok." Akihiko replied.

He searched both sides of the street until he saw the building. And on the curb right in front was Misaki.

Akihiko abruptly stopped his car. He put it in park and climbed out; the car still running.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki exclaimed, standing up.

Akihiko rushed to Misaki and grabbed him tightly.

"I'm so glad I found you." Akihiko said, burrying his face into Misaki's head.

"Usagi-san. Take me home please." Misaki said.

"Yes. Let's go home." Akihiko replied. He bent down and picked up Misaki's clothes; then he lead him to the car.

When they were both buckled in, Akihiko began driving home.

When they had come to a red light, Akihiko examined Misaki.

Misaki's face was tear stained. He was wearing strange, oversized pajamas. And he was barefoot. Then Akihiko noticed red marks on Misaki's wrist.

He became angered. Someone had hurt Misaki. He knew it.

But Akihiko didn't say anything at the time. He just wanted to get Misaki home.

Misaki sat quietly in the car. He didn't know what to say to Akihiko.

He knew Akihiko would lose it when he found out that Sumi-senpai had assaulted him.

Misaki felt so horrible. It was his fault that he'd been in that situation. Akihiko had told him to stay away from Senpai.

But then again, Senpai had made sure to get him drunk. Misaki's memory was still fuzzy. But he could never forget the things that Senpai had done to him.

He cringed just thinking about it.

Akihiko noticed that something had made Miskai cringe.

"Is something wrong Misaki? Do you need to go to a hospital?" Akihiko asked.

Misaki didn't have any injuries. His anus was sore; that was it.

"No. I'm alright." Misaki said, without looking at Akihiko.

Misaki didn't want Akihiko to see his face. Misaki was feeling dirty all over.

Senpai's words were stuck in his head. "You dirty slut." That's what Senpai had called him.

Akihiko focused on getting home. He would figure out exactly what had happened once they were safely inside.

Moments later, Akihiko pulled into the parking garage for his apartment building.

He got out of the car and went to open Misaki's door.

Misaki stepped out. They walked up the stairs to Akihiko's apartment in silence. Akihiko opened the door and turned on the light.

Misaki stepped inside. Once Akihiko had closed and locked the front door, he grabbed Misaki.

"What happened? Who did this to you; those marks on your wrist?" Akihiko asked, squeezing Misaki tightly against his chest.

Misaki stood there for a moment. It was so hard to tell Akihiko the things that had been done to him.

"Usagi-san. I-I was. I was taken advan-." Misaki couldn't continue. "Can I have some water first?" Misaki asked.

Akihiko nodded his head and released Misaki.

Misaki went to sit down on the couch as Akihiko got him a glass of water.

Akihiko sat down next to Misaki and handed him the glass.

"Take you time." Akihiko said.

Misaki drank about half of the glass. He took a moment to compose himself. He had to get it out.

"I was taken advantage of by Sumi-senpai." Misaki said finally.

Akihiko clenched his fist. He was shocked and angered. Akihiko almost put his fist through his coffee table, while punching it.

That bastard Keiichi Sumi had used Misaki before to get to Akihiko. But he graduated two years ago. Akihiko didn't think that Keiichi would still be trying to get to him.

Not only that, but why go after Misaki after such a long time?

"Your hand, it's bleeding." Misaki said. He had anticipated a reaction like that from Akihiko.

"I'm fine. Just tell me what happened." Akihiko replied.

Misaki was nervous. He could only remember bits and pieces of what happened that night.

"Well, I can't remember everything that happened. But I remember getting off of work late and seeing Sumi-senpai and his parents outside the shop." Misaki explained.

"Next thing I remember is Senpai giving me a lot of drinks. I know I couldn't stand on my own. I vaguely remember being in his apartment and seeing him take off my clothes." Misaki continued.

"Shit." Akihiko exclaimed. "Then those are definitely his pajamas that you're wearing." Akihiko said.

"Then I remember waking up and seeing him hovering over me. He... he...he had his pants-." Misaki couldn't say it. He felt like he wanted to throw up. Misaki gagged a bit. He thought he could hold it back, but it didn't work.

Misaki vomitted on the floor.

Akihiko's eyes were wide open now. He was boiling over with anger. Just by Misaki's reaction he knew what Keiichi had done to him.

Akihiko dashed into the kitchen and grabbed a towel. He poured the rest of the water in Misaki's glass on the towel and wiped Misaki's mouth with it.

"I'm going to make him pay for what he's done to you, Misaki. I promise." Akihiko said, fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I fought back. But I couldn't stop him." Misaki said, crying.

" I know." Akihiko said, hugging Misaki close to his chest.

"It's not your fault, Misaki. He forced himself on you." Akihiko reassured him.

Akihiko sat there, holding Misaki for several minutes.

"I just remembered, I have some calls to make." Akihiko said, remembering that he'd filed a missing person's report. "I've got to tell the police to stop searching for you. And I need to tell Kamijo-san that you're alright." Akihiko explained.

"Kamijo-san?" Misaki asked.

"Yes. He came here looking for you when you didn't return from work. He tried your phone several times. He even went to look for you at the shop." Akihiko explained.

"After he came by I went to look for you and called the police." Akihiko continued.

"Oh my god. I made him worry about me too. I'm so reckless." Misaki said.

"No, it's not your fault. Keiichi is a manipulative, bad person. He did things he should have never done to you. You did nothing wrong." Akihiko exclaimed.

"Wait. Are you going to tell the police?" Misaki asked.

Misaki didn't think he could handle telling a whole bunch of strangers the things that Senpai had done to him. He started gagging again, but it seemed there was nothing left for him t tohrow up.

"I can't tell anyone what happened to me. I don't have the strength to endure that. " Misaki said once he'd stopped gagging.

Akihiko didn't know what he would do. He really wanted to hire someone to take care of Keiichi for him. But he knew that even if the cover up was perfect, Keiichi's disappearance would be headline news because his parents were famous. He would like for Keiichi to rot in jail, but he didn't know if he would actually be prosecuted. Not to mention, Akihiko wouldn't dare put Misaki through trial.

Akihiko's mind was racing right now. It was also possible that Keiichi would flee the country. He didn't want that to happen. He wanted Keiichi to suffer.

"Akihiko, please don't do anything rash. I know you probably want to make him disappear, but I don't want you to become tainted by this." Misaki pleaded.

Even though Misaki hated Sumi-senpai for what he had done, he didn't want Akihiko to have blood on his hands.

"But Misaki, he's probably preparing to go into hiding right now. He'll disappear for good and never face the consequences if he gets away." Akihiko replied.

"I know that. But all I want is to never have to see his face ever again. And if he leaves Japan, then I will get my wish." Misaki replied.

Misaki certainly wasn't feeling sympathetic for Sumi-senpai.

He would like for him to pay as well.

But revenge was not the answer.

It always led people to a dark place that they could never return from.

"Usagi-san. I don't want you to become a different person. If you seek revenge, I know you'll change. I want to be with you as you are now. Not the you you will be when you take your revenge." Misaki said.

Akihiko nodded. Misaki was right. He would probably let himself be consumed by revenge and then he wouldn't be able to reach Misaki.

"Ok. If that's what you want, then that's all I need to hear." Akihiko said, taking Misaki's hand and kissing it gently.


End file.
